


Lesson

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom!Hank, Bruises, Caning, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Restraints, Revenge, Riding Crops, Sadism, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Hank finally takes Nines up on his offer to teach him how to properly flog Connor and after their scene, things start to get more heated.Now it's Hank's turn for double trouble.





	1. Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I disappeared, I burnt myself out for a bit x.x Hadn't stopped writing since the beginning of July
> 
> Also look at this absolutely amazing fanart of the 'Why not' Chapter with Hank and Gavin. We love it so much,thank you <3  
> https://www.tumblr.com/safe-mode?url=https%3A%2F%2Fcutestan-draws-stuff.tumblr.com%2Fprivate%2F179604148577%2Ftumblr_phftilxgMm1xkni2j

"...Hank? Are you still okay with this?"

The Lieutenant gives a weak sigh and taps his fingers across the steering wheel as he looks over to Connor. His partner's still excited, eyes wide but brows pulling up at the middle in concern. Hank slowly nods his head as he relaxes back into his seat, still gathering himself together before having to dive into the kink filled world of Nines and Reed - and Connor... 

Hank pulls in a deep, slow breath. "Yeah, I promise. One more minute, just mentally preparing myself."

The android nods with a warm smile, hands folded over his lap in his usual black jeans, white shirt and grey waistcoat with a muted blue pinstripe tie tucked beneath it. "Take your time. There's no rush."

Connor's looking out of the window again and Hank goes back to making peace with the fact he's stepping into the kinksters domain... He doesn't have a single issue with the way things are, the kinda... partner swapping, foursome, poly thing going on... Actually, he's settling into things. Hank wasn't really expecting to become a part of their agreements and shit, he just figured Connor was going to have some fun and he'd keep an eye out for Nines being too aggressive with him... 

Then he fucked Gavin, and now he's going for a BDSM lesson which Hank is very sure will end up becoming sexual in one way or another knowing those androids... Again, that's not the problem... It's all the crazy amount of kinky shit that those two are into, they're corrupting Connor, and Hank didn't know just how much he could get off on being such a dick before. _Those two are bringing out the worst in him and his partner._

He had way too much fun tormenting Gavin while they were fucking around... Hank knew he could like being a little mean but he was really going for it with the insults and threats, usually it's more of a teasing kinda thing. Not to mention hearing about the stuff his android will do when dominating is kinda intimidating... Then again, can't really complain about the fact Connor's getting a taste for lingerie and just feminine stuff in general though, all of that got inspired from _Reed_ after all... His partner looks fucking gorgeous in it all... 

Hank knows his android's sitting there in a pair of panties under his jeans at the moment, a real cute pair they are... Muted pink with a black bow at the front and a black stripe going down in front of either hip. His partner decided to change into them when they stopped by the house to feed Sumo after work. They had a shower then Hank had a bite to eat while his partner took Sumo for a walk before they drove over... _And here they are..._

Hank sighs again, finished bracing himself for whatever's gonna go down and gently slaps a hand on the steering wheel. "Alright, let's do this."

Connor perks up in his seat and shines a warm smile over to him before opening the door. "I'll get the bag."

 _Ah yes... The bag..._ Nines _requested_ they bring over their couple of floggers for him to have a look at. Hank's not sure what the guy's going to say about them but he's pretty damn sure it won't be anything good... They're pretty cheap, just ordered online. They do the job but Nines'll pick them apart, metaphorically or physically.

He steps out of the car, shutting the door behind him as his android does the same to the trunk with a small navy blue bag in his hand. Hank teases him a little on the walk over, arm draped over his shoulder. "Don't think I've seen you move that fast outside of chasing a suspect, Con."

His partner laughs quietly and his hand reaches up to squeeze Hank's for a second before letting go again, voice light. "I'm sorry. This is just so exciting, all of us together again... And it's my birthday tomorrow, it's been a year since I met _you_. There's so many things to be happy about."

Connor leans over to kiss his cheek and Hank smiles, tightening the arm around his android's shoulders for a moment. "Well, you're right about that. Never thought I'd be able to feel this happy again but look at me now."

There's a pleasant noise in Connor's throat, low with a sigh at the end as he gives Hank another kiss, lingering a little longer this time. "You deserve happiness Hank, and I'm grateful I get to share that with you." 

Hank's chest feels tight and warm hearing that, hand slipping down to rest just above his android's hip at they walk up the path. Nines told them to just come in when they arrived, so Hank doesn't think twice about opening the door and is met with the visual cold shower of Gavin sitting naked on the couch with a PlayStation controller in his hand. 

The next few seconds feel more like a minute and Hank can only blink, stuck in place... Even with the time he spent preparing himself, he was certainly not expecting to walk into someone else's house to find them nude as the fucking centerpiece of their room... And Hank should've known when he saw the state Gavin was in at work after Nines came back that there would be even more damage beneath his clothes. He _knows_ those bruises on his hips aren't just from their fuck. 

His hand's still resting on the door and Reed snatches a pillow that was behind his head before shoving it over his crotch, face turning red. He throws an arm out toward Hank, voice in a hushed shout. _"You wanna shut the fucking door!?"_

 _Shit, yeah. He should probably do that._ Hank steps inside, moving out of the way for his partner to follow before shutting said door with a weary sigh. _...And so it begins..._ It's not like he hasn't seen Gavin's dick multiple times by now but still... Not everyday you visit a friend to be welcomed by their bare ass on the couch. Of course, Connor isn't phased in the slightest, still smiling with their bag between his hands in front of him, thirium tinting his cheeks. 

Hank turns back round and shakes his head at Reed, pillow still jammed between his legs with his cheeks pink. Hank pulls in a deep breath, shoving his hands down into his pockets. "You know... We invented clothes for a reason. Have some damn dignity."

Gavin's eyebrows draw up in disbelief before furrowing back down as he snaps. "Fuck you, man. This is my house, I can do what I want besides, why the fuck did _you_ walk in like you fucking live here? People knock for a reason too, you know!"

Connor gets in before Hank can answer, tone matter of fact. "Nines told us we didn't need to knock."

Reed rolls his eyes, scowling in the direction of their bedroom as RK900 moves into the doorway, hands clasped behind his back in a pair of dark navy jeans and no shirt. "It's good to see you both outside of work again, I've just been gathering some of ou-"

Gavin butts in, snapping up at the android. "Hey, Tincan. You told them to just come in here. Why didn't you fucking tell me? I just got flashed to half the goddamned neighborhood."

Nines just blinks back at him, eyebrows raised. "I reminded you twelve minutes ago that Lieutenant Anderson and Connor would be arriving shortly, you even acknowledged me."

There's a moment of pause before Reed's shoulders slump and he sighs, glaring over to the television. "Shit..."

Hank can see Connor out the corner of his eye turning around to take his shoes off as RK900 scoffs lightly at Reed. "You weren't even listening to me, were you? 

Gavin removes the pillow from his crotch, shoving it back behind his head before snatching up his controller again and the lights from the television flicker as he moves around in game. "No. You haven't shut up since we got back and I been trying to block you out."

Hank doesn't miss the fact Reed's got a semi going on now and Nines' line of sight flicks south on him before replying. "I don't appreciate being ignored, Gavin. As punishment I'll have you join our lesson as a 'training dummy' and you can only thank yourself for that."

Reed snorts quietly but Hank can see the slight uptick at the corner of his mouth as RK900 doesn't get a reply, instead Gavin just continues staring at the screen. He's sure that Nines is gonna be pissed off at that but the android has a smirk of his own and it dawns on Hank that Gavin's making it worse on purpose. 

He gives his head a weak shake. _It's a fucking lot for him to work through..._ They're still standing in the middle of those two's living room, a bag containing their floggers with Gavin naked on his couch and Nines threatening to punish him like a bratty kid. _Fuck... Is this his world now? Jesus Christ..._ He has to suppress a dry, weak laugh at the realization that the answer is _yes._

Connor pipes up again, smiling over to RK900. "I hope he's not going to replace me completely, I would like to have some fun too."

Nines' attention is finally drawn back to them and he walks over with one of his softer, more genuine smiles that Hank's only been witness to a handful of times so far. "Of course not, Connor. I enjoy having a submissive who's actually _obedient."_

The end of RK900's sentence is obviously directed at Reed who grumbles under his breath something about Connor licking Nines' boots but his partner doesn't seem to care, still beaming and his chest puffed out proudly at the statement. Nines turns to Hank, the smile not leaving and it's strange to see it again in person after RK900's almost constantly flat expression at work. 

"I do apologize for my bitch's behavior, Lieutenant-" Reed glares up at RK900 for a second at those words but stays quiet. "- As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it's wonderful to see you both outside of work again. I've been gathering some our toys for you to browse through and arranging a few things for your lesson. Is there anything you would like before we begin? A coffee perhaps?"

Hank's grateful but gives his head a shake. "Nah, I had some before we drove over. Thanks for offering... We, uh..." He thrusts a thumb towards his partner. "We brought the floggers you wanted to have a look at. Con's got them in the bag and I'm ready to get started on all this crazy shit whenever you're ready."

Nines chuckles at the end of Hank's sentence and gives a slow nod before turning back into the bedroom, giving a small wave of his hand for them to follow. "Thank you, I would just like to see what you're currently working with and perhaps there is a toy of ours that may pique your interest."

Hank slips his shoes off at the door and takes a step forward but watches Connor approach Gavin instead, a warm smile on his face as he leans over to peek at the screen. "I'm glad that you like your game, I was unsure if this would be to your tastes."

Reed looks up, not really smiling but not all hostile and glaring either. It's good to see him not talking to and treating his partner like shit for a change, that used to _really_ piss him off. Gavin gives a little nod with a - seemingly - forced smile. "Yeah, it's good. I been playing it a lot... Thanks."

Connor seems to light up hearing that but Hank can see his android is apprehensive as he steps forward to stand by the couch and oddly enough, Hank's getting used to the casual nudity of Gavin's - once again - flaccid dick being on display. He _has_ fucked the guy after all, and seen all sorts be done to him... _Hell, he even went along with Reed's choke kink thing at the bar._ Compared to all that, it's not too weird. _It'll probably be something he'll be seeing a lot of in the future if things carry on anyways._

He watches his partner sit down on the seat next to him, navy bag resting on his lap and Gavin raises an eyebrow at him before Connor speaks. "Could you show me some of the things in this game you enjoy?"

Reed looks back at the game with a thoughtful expression before it shifts into a smirk. "Alright... There's a strip club thing, if you wanna check it out? There's some nice chicks."

Connor's smile doesn't waver and is accompanied by a cheerful. "Okay, show me." Although Hank knows for a fact Connor is gay. He kinda wants to point this out to Gavin but his partner still happily watches the screen and Connor's eyes flick up for a moment to shine an even brighter smile at Hank - which he returns - before looking down to the screen again. _He'll leave Connor to it... It's up to him what he wants to do._

Hank walks over into the bedroom, blinking a few times at seeing their wooden cross properly, then again at the vast array of toys laid out on a towel across their bed. _Fucking hell, do they really need that many?!_

Bamboo looking sticks, - Canes Hank would guess - floggers of all different sizes, styles and materials and riding crops with different shapes at the end... There has to be at least twenty toys on that towel... _At least._ Now he gets why Gavin snubbed their couple of floggers when he stopped by. 

Nines looks up from a tablet in his hands, perched on the edge of the bed and gives him a half smile before looking in the general direction of where Connor and Gavin would be in the living room, shaking his head. "He's been spending most of his game time in that place... I'm starting to have my concerns. I went so far as to threaten him with purchasing a vulva for myself."

It only takes a couple seconds for him to realize Nines is talking about buying the component, not a Fleshlight and Hank's brain shorts out for a moment. _RK900 with a fucking pussy..._ Nope, either his brain can't imagine it or won't allow him too... Though Connor with one, hidden away behind those cute panties he's gotten a taste for... _Damn_ His partner may only like dick but he's also never specified how he'd feel about changing out himself for a bit... _He might ask him._ Connor's usually up for trying new things anyways. Can't hurt to ask.

Hank manages to keep most of the thoughts from showing on his face... _He thinks_ and chuckles. "Instead of letting him look at pixel titties, take him to a fleshed out club. Maybe that'll stop him thirsting."

RK900's eyebrows pop up for a moment with a thoughtful look, nail tapping on the corner of his tablet screen. "That's actually a good idea, Lieutenant. Would you and Connor like to accompany us?"

He was only fucking joking but it's been ages and as long as it's a classier place, it might be fun to check one out again. He's not interested in a rent-a-fuck like Eden... 

Connor pops to mind again. _Kinda depends on whether it's females only or mixed..._ So, Hank has yet another thing to ask his partner... He's only been there a short while and Hank's already contemplating asking Connor whether he would be wiling to temporarily switch his penis out for a vagina and whether he wants to go to a fucking strip club. _Yep, those two are corrupting them..._

 _...But, if Connor's gonna get up to his shenanigans, so can he._ Hank nods. "Fuck it. Yeah, why not... I'll have to check with Con though, see if he's up for it."

Nines smiles, another genuine one and Hank's still getting used to it. It's like that first night with RK900 being aggressive the whole time then calming down at the end, being more polite. "It's a date then. We can discuss the details at a later time."

Hank's brain does another spin at the word 'date' because with the way things are going, it does sound like RK900 means a _date_ date and to a strip club of all places... He pulls in a breath and huffs it out, giving a light nod of agreement to Nines before the guy looks down at his tablet again. "What you doing?"

Nines glances back up. "I'm creating a playlist for our lesson, it will only be quiet but I would like some background noise..." His brows furrow a little. "Hmm, would you like to select some tracks Lieutenant? I realize I'm being a little selfish."

Hank gives a light chuckle and shakes his head. "I doubt you'll like anything I pick."

RK900 gives a slight nod. "I shall admit, I'm not a fan of jazz. Connor did mention your liking for that particular genre."

Hank pulls a hand from his pocket and gives it a single wave of dismissal. "I do like jazz but that's more for the evenings, settling down and shit. You know? Most of the stuff I listen to is heavy metal, like Knights of the Black Death, Metallica, Slayer. That kinda thing."

Nines smiles again, wider and Hank's almost a little creeped out by how happy he looks to hear that. "It would seem we do have a similar taste in music Lieutenant. I enjoy heavy metal, perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me create a playlist after all."

Hank's not sure what music he expected the android to be into - if any - but he's always glad to meet a fellow metal head. _That term has probably never been more literal in RK900's case._

"Yeah, alright. Give me a minute." Hank slips his coat off, walking back through the living room to hang it up and rolls his eyes to see Reed again sporting a semi, eyes fixated on the television. Hank has to fight down a grin because Connor's attention is _not_ on the fucking screen but his partner does look up, cheeks blushed blue and fingers idly playing with the tag of their bag's zip. 

"Everything okay, Hank?"

He nods, putting his coat up on a hook. "Yeah, Nines was saying about sticking on some music so we're gonna have a look through some songs and shit, apparently he likes heavy metal too."

Connor beams over to him."Oh! I had no idea... Now you have someone to listen to it with properly!"

His partner's not that big on metal but Connor doesn't complain about it either but it would seem Gavin is - what a fucking surprise - not so quiet on his dislike for it. Reed groans and tuts, leaning back in his seat. "Fucks sake... That shit gets on my nerves."

RK900's voice carries through from the bedroom and Hank forgot the android has a special talent for nosing into every conversation within hearing distance... Which seems to extend quite far.

"I endure your music on a daily basis, Gavin. I don't expect you to complain on the odd occasion I play mine."

Gavin sticks his tongue half way out his mouth, mock talking alongside Nines' words with his eyes rolled up slightly before sighing. "Whatever, it's still shit."

RK900 shouts back, voice purposefully sweet and upbeat. "As are you."

Reed snorts, folding his arms to stare at the screen and Connor gives a tiny shrug toward Hank with his eyebrows raised. He nods back with a chuckle, pretty sure that his partner doesn't get all of the fuss considering Hank listens to heavy metal in the car all the time and Connor doesn't give two shits about it... And he doesn't give two shits when Connor listens to his music either. _Which usually consists of funk, rock and dance combos._

He walks back through to the bedroom and RK900 is holding out the tablet with a smile. "If you would like to pick the remaining tracks, I'm curious as to whether I shall learn of some new bands I like."

Hank chuckles and shakes his head. _Even with an android boyfriend, he's still rusty on technology_. "It'll take fucking ages if I do it but I can tell you some songs if you wanna stick them on there."

RK900 gives a single curt nod. "If you feel like this would be more efficient, of course."

He lists off some songs for Nines to add into his playlist, mostly Metallica and Knights of the Black Death. Apparently he already listens to Metallica but seemed interested to hear of a more recent heavy metal band. Hank's not surprised he didn't know about them, they're pretty obscure, metal's been slowly dying out. _Shame..._ Whenever a genre starts dying out you're left recycling everything you've heard over and over again, it was nice to hear some new stuff for a change. 

Eventually Nines is happy with the length of their playlist and Hank can hear it pumping through the living room on a low volume. He can also hear Gavin mumbling and Connor walks through with their bag. "Does that mean you're almost ready?"

His partner's eyes flick between him and Nines, looking for an answer but Hank doesn't know, RK900 is the one orchestrating all this. 

There's a moment of silence before the android answers. "Yes, I do believe we're ready-" Nines' voice grows in volume and his eyes flit to the doorway. "- Gavin, save your game and join us as soon as possible."

There's a quiet grumble of. "Yeah, yeah." From the living room and Nines turns to Connor, outstretching a hand with his palm facing up. Neither of them speak and his partner hands over the bag without question, fingers lacing in front of him afterwards, waiting. 

RK900 places their bag on the bed and takes out the first toy, looking over their smaller black flogger before balancing the handle across his fingertip with a thoughtful hum in his throat. It's placed on the bed sheets and he looks over their other purple one, nose wrinkling up when he twists the handle a little and unlike the last, this one won't balance. 

Nines looks personally offended by that one, nose screwed up slightly as he sticks a nail between weaves of leather around the stick. "Your first one was acceptable but this... Where did you buy it from? It's awful."

Hank doesn't know whether to be annoyed or embarrassed but folds his arms defensively. _Sorry he's not an expert on stuff you're supposed to smack people around with._ "...Amazon."

Nines openly cringes and Hank hasn't seen that expression surface on his features before. "I would recommend that you at least purchase your toys from a site dedicated to them in the future, preferably from a BDSM orientated store in person... While yes, there are good items online, it's also unreliable for quality... That much is evident here..."

Hank's not too keen on the idea of walking into a sex shop, that's why he ordered the damn things on the internet in the first place... But Nines _does_ know what he's talking about and his partner soon pipes up excitedly. "Oh Hank, I'd love to visit a BDSM store with you." 

He looks round to see Connor beaming, eyes warm and cheeks flushed a soft blue... _How can he say no to that face?_ "Alright, I'll think about it-" Hank turns to Nines. "-Okay, Mr I-know-everything-about-making-people-suffer, what do I have to keep an eye out for? How can you tell that one's shit?"

RK900 chuckles and Gavin finally appears, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as Nines points to the handle. "You should be able to balance a flogger on your fingertip approximately one third up the length of the handle, weights are added to the handle to make up for the falls... These-" 

Nines brushes his fingers up the strips of leather. "These are called falls, tails or tresses... Usually in even mediocre quality floggers, they will attempt to balance out the weight of the falls by adding weight to the neck-" Nines points to the end of the handle attached to the falls. "- and to the butt." The other end. 

"This helps the movements stay fluid and lessens the strain on your wrist, not an issue for myself but for a human, it can make a great difference in the length and comfort of your scene... Larger knots on the ends also help towards the flogger not slipping from your grasp, which is especially useful for the heavier ones."

Hank nods slowly as he speaks, taking it all in - though he did know the ends were called falls, he didn't know there were other names for them. 

RK900 continues and twists his hands around the handle, showing him the gaps between the leather wrapped around it. "This is also a sign of poor craftsmanship, the wrappings around the handle should be tight, they should not move like this... All in all this is a very..." Nines sighs. "-disappointing example of a flogger."

 _From what Nines has just said, Hank's not sure he can disagree with the guy, though it does do the job in the bedroom._ "You really hate it, huh?"

Nines raises his eyebrows and nods, putting his finger through the loop on the end. "I would happily throw it in the trash, you have my sympathies for purchasing this in the fist place."

Hank gives a quiet scoff of disbelief at Nines' bluntness then shrugs. "Fine, throw it out if it'll cheer you up. I'm sure Connor will be dragging me off to BDSM central first chance he gets."

He spares a glance over to his partner who gives a wide smile and nod of confirmation in return as Nines places their flogger on the dresser. "I'll attempt to refrain from doing so since it does not belong to me... And as for your other flogger, this one is acceptable. It's a little... Lackluster for my tastes but certainly not bad by any standard."

RK900 picks up their first one again. "It balances and the wraps are tight but I would suspect 'beginners' was in the title, correct?"

Hank nods. "Yep, since that's what we were, seemed to suit."

Nines makes a fist around the handle, holding it between his middle and ring finger before making a figure eight motion with his wrist, the falls smoothly whipping around. "Of course, this is a good beginner's flogger... Though I would suspect you've moved on now."

He and Connor have been doing this stuff for a while... Hank would like to say he's out the beginners circle or whatever. "I think so, yeah."

Nines stops the figure eight and places their flogger on the dresser beside their apparent piece of shit one then walks back to the bed, gesturing across the many floggers laid out across the towel. "The falls can also come in a variety of materials and styles... This one has only a half a dozen falls but they have weighted knots on the end, they make for a pleasantly heavy impact... This one has many thin, rubber falls. It would sting more... There's braids, some have chains, suede, the cuts on the ends of the falls can also affect it's impact _and_ I also have this one..." 

RK900 has an evil smirk as he picks it up and Hank stares wide eyed at the flogger, shiny black rubber with fucking barbs spaced out along the falls. He half wants to flinch away from the damn thing. "Fucking Christ, that looks like something the devil himself made."

Gavin's been standing silent since Nines started on his speech but speaks up now with a smug look on his face. "It hurts like a mother fucker, those barbs'll cut you with every hit."

Hank thought it was a piece for intimidation or whatever and stares at Reed in disbelief. "You let him hit you with that shit?"

Gavin's grin spreads and he folds his arms. "Yep, it was fun. Made me blow my load real hard."

Hank blinks slowly, shocked to hear that and still beyond understanding how pain equals pleasure when it comes to hardcore shit like that. _It's basically fucking torture._ He warily looks over to his partner. "You like that kinda thing?"

Connor looks at the flogger with some amount of concern. "I'm unsure... I enjoy some types of pain less than others..."

Nines tilts his head and raises an eyebrow to Hank's partner, running his hand through the barbed falls of their flogger. "I'm curious as to whether you would enjoy inflicting this on Detective Reed, RK800.

Hank's pretty fucking interested in the answer himself, he knows little of Connor's dominant side when it comes to shit like this. His android looks it over and there's a moment of silence before Connor shakes his head. "No... I think that flogger is a bit much for me to receive or inflict... I'm impressed Gavin can."

Nines seems mildly disappointed but nods. "Understandable, everyone has their own tastes."

Gavin smirks from the doorway, already looking so damn proud of himself. "Like getting punched in the ass."

RK900 glowers over to him with a sigh. " _On_ not _in_ "

Hank doesn't see how getting punched can even begin to compare to that _thing_ dangling from Nines' hand. "How can being punched be worse than _that_ ?"

Reed walks into the room and sits on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "Not talking about me, I'm talking about Tincan over here. He likes getting punched."

Nines draws in a slow breath and gives a gentle smack of his flogger across the outside of Gavin's thigh, far from his exposed junk. "It's soothing... And do not think I'm ignorant to the fact you're trying to embarrass me, it will not work."

Hank's mind goes back to the photo Reed showed him at the bar. _He hasn't had a chance to ask them about that._ Hank can't help a slight smirk as he asks. "Hey Nines, I thought you were a dominant and stuff at first but are you a switch like Connor then? 'Cause Gavin showed me some pretty fucking juicy pictures of you tied up on his phone."

RK900 raises his eyebrows and looks down at Gavin. "Ah, so we're having show and tell now are we? I have plenty of footage I shall be sharing with Lieutenant Anderson and RK800 in that case-" He turns back to Hank. "- And no, I do not classify myself as a switch. I do however allow Gavin to have a little fun when I feel like it."

Reed leans back on his elbows, looking pleased with himself and Hank's glad to see he doesn't seem freaked at Nines saying he's gonna share that stuff with them. Gavin must have some kind of death wish because he carries on. "I tied him up and fucked him when he got back home."

Nines scoffs quietly down at Reed. "You make it sound as if you were on top-" He turns his attention to Hank again, tone a little condescending. "I was on my back on top of Gavin, you know my pet has his little choking kink... I think he enjoyed being pinned down under my weight... Didn't you, Detective?"

Gavin's glaring up at RK900 and his mouth opens for Hank would suspect _not_ to be a confirmation and instead some snarky ass remark back when Connor cuts in, seeming to finally have caught up with them. His partner's expression is priceless, eyes wide and flicking between all three of them. "Wait a minute, why am I the last one to know about this!? I want to see too!"

Nines rolls his eyes with a chuckle and Hank can't help a little smugness at being in on it but Gavin's the one to answer, a shit eating grin plastered across his face. "Didn't think you'd be interested since you both look the same."

Connor makes an unhappy sound in the back of his throat then huffs. "We do not look the same, please let me see."

Gavin inhales deeply then hums loudly to himself in thought before answering. "No."

His partner looks up at RK900, eyes pleading. "Please?"

Hank can see Nines is fighting back a grin and shrugs with a shake of his head. "It's on Detective Reed's phone I'm afraid. It's up to him whether he wants to share its content."

Hank tries to back Connor up a bit since it's two against one at the moment. "Why are you siding with Reed anyways?"

RK900 looks at Connor first then back at him, his expression may be borderline serious but his tone's still a bit playful. "Put bluntly, Connor seems intent on fucking my ass, I see no reason as to why I should advertise myself to him."

His partner huffs in frustration. "It's not as if I would - or even could - do it without your permission, why does seeing a picture of you change anything?"

Nines shrugs again, pretending to look thoughtful and conflicted but Hank's getting the idea RK900 is just teasing him on purpose now. "Well, it is of myself tied to a spreader bar in a G-string, it may be too tempting for you RK800."

_Yep, definitely teasing._

Connor actually whines and Hank chuckles, he can't help it and receives a half hearted glare from his android for it. _His partner will be all the more desperate to see it now he knows exactly what the picture's of._ He watches Connor glance down at himself then look back up with a little uptick on the corner of his mouth, addressing Reed. "If you let me see, Gavin. I'll show you the panties I'm wearing."

Gavin scoffs with a grin. "Already seen the pics on Hank's phone, nice try though."

Hank tries fighting off a smile as Connor flicks his head back round to him again. _He hadn't told him about that yet... his partner was more interested in wringing him for every detail of his nights with Gavin._ He gives an apologetic shrug to Connor, knowing he won't care about the fact he showed him, just the fact he's lost a bit of leverage but his android doesn't seem all that disheartened.

Connor shakes his head. "No, not the pictures. The ones I'm wearing currently."

 _Oh, those._ Hank's interested to see if they'll be enough for Connor to win Gavin over... If not, he'll have to try and bully those two into letting his android see the pictures anyways. He watches as Connor untucks the white shirt from his jeans before his thumb disappears beneath the denim over his hip, hooking up the pink fabric of his underwear. Connor smiles innocently, keeping them pulled up for a moment, then tucks it back in.

A look crosses Gavin's face and Hank can see him debating it, eyes flicking between Connor and RK900 before shaking his head with a smirk. "Cute, but I think I'd rather see Nines in them. Nice try though."

Connor stands up straight, crossing his arms and Hank raises an eyebrow to his partner's smug smile shifting into a slightly predatory one. "If you won't let me, Gavin... Then I'll make you."

 _That_ gets Nines to speak up again and he steps forward in front of Gavin with a polite smile. "No you won't RK800, I haven't given you permission to dominate my pet today."

Reed looks pleased with the two android's squaring off over him and Hank steps over to drape an arm round his partner's shoulders. _If Nines is gonna play that game, he will too._ "In that case, I haven't given you permission to dominate Connor."

Connor has a cheeky giggle in his throat as he wraps his arms around Hank's middle. "Excellent point, Lieutenant."

He wouldn't usually say something like this about Connor but after everything they've already done and what they have planned today, he's pretty sure he can say it without checking first. _He also can't resist mocking Nines a bit._

"I'll give you permission to have your fun with _my pet_ if you let him see your pictures. Sounds like a pretty fucking sweet exchange if you ask me, only an _idiot_ wouldn't share a couple photos for all this."

Connor makes a happy noise and hugs him closer as Hank smooths a hand down his partner's waist and over his hip, slipping his fingers beneath the denim of Connor's jeans to punctuate his point. He can't believe he just did that... Offering up his boyfriend like a goddamn reward... But they're all there for the same thing, to fuck about with kinky shit and mess around... Nines does the whole dom thing with Gavin all the time and Connor enjoys all this so... _Why not have a little fun?_

Hank even gets a bit of a power kick out it, heart beating a little harder as Nines looks over them and at the hand still caressing over the curve of his partner's hip. He knows what RK900 is gonna get hung up over though... 'Idiot' and it's true, Nines will be an idiot if he doesn't agree, because it's a damn good trade.

There's a moment of silence before Nines turns around with a sigh. "Gavin, show him the photos."

Reed snorts, pushing himself off the bed. "Alright, whatever. Try not to cream your pants, Tincan."

Nines rolls his eyes and Hank's confused. "Why would he-"

Gavin's more than eager to share this bit of information cause he answers before Hank's even finished his question. "Nines popped a boner last time he looked at his pics."

RK900 shrugs to that, clearly not giving a shit and Hank shakes his head with a dry laugh. _Of course he did._ The fact that it doesn't surprise him is probably the most concerning thing of all... Or at least it would be if Hank hadn't seen the state of Gavin's back as he turned to leave for the living room.

Those two crazy fucks obviously got reacquainted because he's got one hell of a bite on his back... _To think he's been trying to fend off Connor's hickeys when it looks like Dracula himself chowed down on Reed..._ He shouldn't be shocked after everything else but fucking hell... The shit Reed lets him do and gets off on will never cease to amaze him.

He sighs hard but doesn't bother saying anything and soon enough Gavin's walking over with his phone and his partner finally gets the eyeful he's been waiting for.

Hank holds back laughter at the expression on Connor's thirium flushed face... Eyes wide and staring at Reed's phone with his jaw a little slack, glancing up to RK900 for barely a second before looking back down again. He looks damn near hypnotized and when Gavin goes to take his phone away, his partner grabs his hand, holding it in place. "Wait, I'm saving it to my memory banks..."

Hank shakes his head with a grin... This is his life now and he's not sure if he should look for where it went wrong or right because it's fucking hot, hilarious and a goddamn mind fuck. He's standing in a room full of BDSM sex toys with his boyfriend and their... Whatever Nines and Reed are to them at this point, trying not to laugh at Connor drooling over a picture that Hank had to flaunt Connor's body off for him to see. _Why did he have to be in his fifties when this shit all went down..._

Gavin tuts and gives a short glare at Connor's hand on his before a smirk crawls on his face. "If you like that, you should see the vid..."

All his partner gets out is an excited. "Video?" Then Nines is calmly walking forward to casually swipe away Gavin's phone, taking it over to their dresser. 

"We don't need to add anymore fuel to the fire, thank you Detective Reed... Now, I would like to continue with our lesson if you don't mind."

 _Oh yeah._ He'd forgotten about that for a minute and Hank watches RK900 pick out one of the canes from their bed. Connor has his mouth open to say something - likely about the video - but when Nines turns toward them his android immediately clamps his mouth shut again, eyes trained on the cane in RK900's hand. 

Hank looks over the black cane and after a second he realizes it's the same one from their first night at the hotel. Nines carries on and Connor's leaning over to listen while Gavin starts looking through the various instruments of pain laid across the towel. 

"I thought I should tell you a few things about canes since RK800 seemed to enjoy it during our rendezvous at the hotel... This one is made from delrin, it's very sturdy and durable, perfect for striking our little pet."

Nines slides the tip of his cane up Connor's neck with a lecherous smile and his partner lets it tilt his up his head with a soft huff before Nines moves back to switch out for one of the bamboo looking ones.

"This is a rattan cane, it does not have an obvious handle but you'll find it more comfortable to grip at a particular end. Precision is important for cane strikes so I shall demonstrate shortly on Detective Reed with this one and you may take the delrin cane to use on Connor."

Hank nods but wonders. "Is rattan another name for bamboo?"

Nines shakes his head. "Absolutely not. _Never_ buy a bamboo cane."

Gavin's quick to back him up with a serious expression. "Yeah, stay away from that shit. I was at a play party and this girl was getting caned, the fucking thing snapped and bamboo shatters when it breaks. She got splinters in her ass."

 _Jesus Christ._ Hank's eyebrows shoot up at hearing that and RK900 is nodding in agreement. "Exactly. Rattan does not shatter, it breaks cleanly in sections and-" Nines turns the cane so Hank can see the base. "The easiest way to tell if a cane is rattan or bamboo is the inside. Bamboo is hollow, rattan is not. 

Hank can't imagine how much it must fucking hurt for someone have shards of bamboo stuck in their ass and makes a firm mental note - though he's sure Connor will do a better job at it... In fact, he can probably make a literal note. "Alright... Stay the fuck away from hollow yellow canes, thanks for letting me know."

Nines dips his head then places the canes back on the bed before lifting up two riding crops. "You're welcome... Now, before we start the practical side of our lesson, I want to tell you that a different tress on a riding crop can greatly change the feeling of its impact in case you consider purchasing one."

RK900 holds out the first one, brushing his thumb across the loop of leather at the tip. "This one has a softer, more flexible tress and while yes, it can still hurt... It won't hurt as much as this one-" He switches to the other that has two stiff slabs of thick leather sewn together at the end. "I also have another on the bed with a block of rubber as the tress-" A smirk creeps up the corner of his mouth. "That one hurts a lot more than either of these..."

Nines places them back on the bed. "You're welcome to try some of our different toys and while many of these should not be shared between human submissives - particularly the leather ones due to the porous material - considering RK800 is an android and that we are all engaging in some form of sexual relations at this point, I feel this matters little ... Of course, I've still cleaned them all thoroughly."

Hank keeps nodding with a forced smile, hoping that RK900 isn't gonna go into anymore fucking detail because he gets the idea and Connor's looking excited again, beaming over to RK900. "Are we starting now?"

Nines chuckles and starts rearranging some of the toys on their bed. "Yes, I would like to see how Lieutenant Anderson flogs you first and then I shall see if he-" RK900 tilts his had towards him. "If _you_ need any guidance, I would suspect you watched a tutorial of sorts before you began using one on RK800?"

Hank gives a half nod-half shrug. "If watching porn counts... Then sure, Connor showed me a couple videos before we got started."

Nines makes a noise in his throat - that Hank would guess is of disapproval - before standing up to walk over to the dresser, handing Hank back their _acceptable_ flogger. "I suppose that's something... Now, if you would please show me how you usually flog RK800."

Hank's a bit nervous to be doing this in front of Nines and Gavin when the two kinky shits know so much about this stuff but he nods, clearing his throat. "Alright, give me a minute."

RK900 gives Hank what he would guess could be considered a reassuring smile. "Of course, take your time. If you wish to warm up with RK800, I can spend a little time with my bitch. While I have something specific in mind for his punishment, I can never pass up the opportunity to have a little fun."

His partner takes a step forward, cheeks blue and almost bouncing a little on the spot. "Nines, can we use your X-frame for this please."

Nines smirks a little and raises his eyebrows, his usual condescending tone coming back. "Perhaps, if you ask me properly RK800."

Connor's blush deepens and he averts his gaze down. "Please may I be tied up on your X-frame, Sir?"

Hank's caught off guard to hear that but it doesn't last long when he considers Nines' ego, Connor's love for calling him Lieutenant and his partner's submissive preferences. He can see Reed rolling his eyes as he grumbles under his breath. "Fucking brown nosing little bitch..."

Hank's not too pleased about the words but decides to give Gavin the benefit of the doubt that he's not being malicious, just sour. _Besides, everyone in the room has established who the true bitch of the bunch is._

Nines inhales deeply with a contented sigh after Connor's words. "Good boy RK800, yes you may."

His partner bites down on his lip after a. "Thank you, Sir!" Then looks over to Hank with an excited sparkle in his eye. Connor throws his arms around him, planting a firm kiss to his lips and Hank rests his hands on the android's waist, still holding the flogger as Connor pulls back. He's got a face like he just won the goddamn lottery and Hank can feel him grinding into his thigh. "Are you going to tie me up, Lieutenant?"

It's difficult to ignore the anxious clutch in his chest and Hank has a split second glance over to Nines who's leering over a smug looking Gavin with a braided flogger in his hand. He pulls in a breath, getting himself together again because it's pretty fucking nerve wracking to do this in front of someone other than just his partner. 

Hank looks back and tries to shove the feelings away, concentrating on his gorgeous android all worked up and ready to go. _He can do this, those two are doing their own thing anyways._

Hank grins a little, pulling his partner closer and gets a firm handful of his backside. "Damn right I am, now why don't you strip down to those pretty little panties you were so fucking eager to get into when we got home."

Connor steps back, biting down on his lip before it slowly morphs into that adorable lop sided smile as he starts working down the buttons of his waistcoat. "Yes, Lieutenant."


	2. Practical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor move onto the practical half of their lesson with a few hiccups along the way.

_How many times has he watched Connor strip off...?_ He's not sure but he'll never get bored of watching his partner slowly reveal himself layer by layer... Nimble fingers keeping a steady pace down his waistcoat, then slipping loose the knot of his tie. Every movement smooth as silk, interrupted only for Connor to slip a hand below his shirt, grazing across his artificially birthmarked skin. 

He drops each piece of fabric by the edge of the dresser - as usual, trying to keep it out of the way - and considering it's barely a minute before his android's unbuttoning his pants, Hank would bet Connor's pretty fucking eager to start their fun. _His partner's been excited about it all damn day after all._

Connor slides down his jeans, socks coming off with them and Hank lets out a long sigh at seeing him in just his underwear again... _They really do look good on him. He might forever be in Reed's debt for this..._ Soft pink panties, a little black bow and a single strip of black lace going down over each hip. The bulge of Connor's cock looks downright fucking mouthwatering tucked away inside of them. 

The android turns around to push his clothes up against the dresser and Hank lets his eyes feast over his perfectly rounded ass in them... _But they'll need to go if he wants a flogging across it._ Though he's obviously not the only one enjoying an eyeful because he hears Nines reprimand Gavin just behind them.

"If I could have your focus once you've finished drooling over my predecessor, Detective Reed. RK800 gave you the opportunity to view him in exchange for the photos and you passed up that opportunity."

Connor stands up with a blue flush across his cheeks at that, looking over at the two of them and Hank peeks over his shoulder to see Reed looking a bit embarrassed, mouth opening for a comeback but RK900 smacks him hard across the face before he even gets out the first word.

Hank can't help the instinctive thing inside him that immediately wants to tell Nines to take it easy but he firmly reminds himself it's their _scene_... Besides, aside from the slightly stunned look on his face, Gavin doesn't seem all that unhappy about it... In fact it's made him hard. 

He watches for just a second more in disbelief and tries to get his head to rewire that he doesn't need to jump to Reed's defense. _They're... Play-fighting. Okay, he can wrap his head round that. Extreme play-fighting... Sumo's wrestled around with dogs in his youth at the park... Snarling, biting, growling and it's all in fun..._ Hank _just_ manages to hold back a little snort of laughter at how fitting that is since Gavin is apparently RK900's bitch. 

There's still a little bubble of amusement in his chest when RK900 turns round to them and Hank's not sure if he should even be looking at the moment. The bubble settles back down and he checks. "Should we not be looking? I don't know if there's any rules for this shit."

Nines smirks and shakes his head. "I have no issue with you observing our scene Lieutenant... However, my pet was staring rather lecherously at your lover and with your permission, I would like to extended the offer for Connor to discipline Detective Reed for the blatant disrespect towards his dignity."

Hank raises an eyebrow and looks over to his partner who's standing there with his eyes wide and cheeks blue. Outside of choking Reed at the hotel, he hasn't seen Connor get all dom and shit. Even in their bedroom his android will only get confident and bossy, maybe a bit teasy but not actually violent... _Gavin did say that Connor likes slapping him..._

He smiles reassuringly and gives a little jerk of his head toward the two, interested but a little apprehensive to see what Connor will do. "Go on then, let's see you in action."

His partner beams, pulling in a deep breath and goes to stand by RK900. _Christ he looks so fucking excited to get to do this... Kinda makes Hank... Happy for him?_

Nines looks over at him, less emotive than before but his words are soft. "If you would show Detective Reed your palm, RK800 and make it count."

Connor bites down on his lip as he grins, slowly raising his hand and Gavin's bracing himself before his partner lays down a smack that rivals RK900's. It's loud and throws Reed's head down and to the side, cheek flaring up red as he curses under his breath. Connor looks pleased with himself and sighs after the hit with a light smirk, looking down on Reed. 

_Shit... It really does look like he enjoys it..._ Hank runs his fingers through his beard as he processes watching Connor show off this other side of himself, again focusing on the fact that Gavin doesn't have a problem with this. _That much is obvious with the guy naked._ He keeps watching quietly, taking it all in. He's not really into all the violence but he _does_ like to see Connor being assertive.

His partner grabs Reed's chin, tilting his face upwards and Gavin glares at him, nose screwed up as Connor speaks in a mockingly sweet voice. "I wonder if you'll always fail to keep your head still, Gavin...? Forever the disappointment..."

Whatever Connor's talking about gets to Gavin because he slumps in place a little and averts his eyes with a hurt scowl before Connor flicks his hand to the side, letting go of his face. Connor takes a step back and Nines looks over to Hank with polite smile. "Would you like to discipline my bitch, Lieutenant?"

As tempting as it is to take advantage of an opportunity to sock Reed in the face for all the bullshit his partner's had to put up with, it looks like Connor's gonna slowly be getting his revenge - and more - over time anyways... 

Hank gives his head a shake. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll leave it to you two sadists."

The corner of Nines' mouth tugs up hearing that but his own android's cheeks flush and Connor seems to be settling down, even with his breathing a little harder than usual. RK900 places a hand on Gavin's thigh, brushing up to his scar before grabbing at it and Reed dips his head down, legs squeezing together with a rough sigh as Nines speaks. "As you wish Lieutenant... We shall enjoy it more after all."

Hank nods and looks over to his partner, eyes drifting south to the shape of his stiffened cock against the fabric. He smirks up at his android with an eyebrow crooked and answers Nines while keeping eye contact with Connor. "No shit, I can see that much."

His partner squirms a little on the spot, hands folding over his hard on as he walks away from Nines' scene with a: "Thank you, Sir." and receives a small nod in return before returning to Hank's side instead. He brushes a hand over Connor's hip, tucking his fingers underneath the pink fabric, then cups a hand over one of his android's ass cheeks. 

Connor has a happy noise in his throat and Hank speaks quietly with a light chuckle. "What's got you so shy all of a sudden?"

Hank smooths his hand over the curve of Connor's behind as he answers. "I'm a little nervous about what you think... About me slapping Gavin..."

He slips his hand out and gives it a firm spank that has his partner standing up straight with a huff. Hank just gives a light shrug and smirk. "Gavin already told me about what you lot got up to that night you went to fuck around with them, from what I hear you can be an evil little shit, Con... I saw the photo of Reed's back."

Connor whines in his throat, the flush on his cheeks spreading over the bridge of his nose as he looks to the side. "I didn't know he showed you that..."

Hank chuckles and talks by Connor's ear, voice low. He doesn't really need to whisper but he knows that his android has an obsession about what he got up to with Reed while he was away and Hank can't help a little tease.

"Reed showed me after he sucked me off, told me all about your little kink for slapping him _and_ that the burn on his back was all _your_ idea, Con." He pulls his partner a little closer, pushing a thigh into his crotch. "You've really been holding out on me, haven't you? Keeping this side of you hidden away... It's kinda hot watching you get all fired up."

Connor sighs and grinds his cock up against Hank's thigh, voice soft. "So... You don't mind?"

Hank kisses his cheek, then leans back to look at him again, still keeping his leg in place as he smooths his hand up Connor's back. "As long as you don't start slapping _me_ around like that, I don't mind one bit. Just gotta get used to how hard you three go at it..." Hank gives him a little wink. "Guess I should go at things a little harder with you too, huh?"

Connor nods and squeezes up against his body, hips dipping down to push himself into Hank's leg. "Yes please, Lieutenant..."

Hank gives a light tug on the leg of Connor's underwear, eyebrows raised. "Sadly these've gotta go then, can't exactly slip them off when you're tied up there, now can I?" 

He motions his head towards the rack and Connor's quick to step out of his panties, cock springing free as they're pulled down and it's not long before they're joining the rest of his clothes piled by the dresser, the pink standing out like a sore thumb against the rest. Hank brushes a hand down his android's back as he leads him over to the x-cross, looking over the cuffs at the bottom and top. _Here we go..._

Connor's so excited his leg's twitching on the spot and he presses himself against the rack, arms spread out above his head as Hank steps around to the side, cuffing his wrists into place. _He's not one much for pain but he's always kinda liked restraints... They're good for teasing and his partner looks so good in them._

He walks around to the other side and buckles the next into place, noticing some notches in the frame itself... _Adjustable?_ Hank gives it a quick look over and after a little messing around, he works how to make it a bit tighter on his android, pulling him taut. It makes him smile and Connor has a soft sigh in his throat as Hank bends down to secure his legs into place, fastening the buckles tight. 

Hank takes a step back and has a look over his partner... Legs spread out, squirming what amount he can and looking like the finest thing on the planet. _Damn..._ He takes the little loop of their flogger off his finger and gets a grip on the handle again, stepping forward to slide his free hand across Connor's plump ass cheek. "Well, look at you... Aren't you a pretty picture?"

His partner halfheartedly tugs against the restraints, cheeks flushed blue and he lets out a little gasp as Hank smacks his behind before giving it a firm squeeze, letting his fingers dig in. "I could just leave you like this and stare at you for fucking _hours_... But I think you're ready for a bit of fun, aren't you?"

"Mhmmm..." Connor whines low in his throat, trying to back up against his palm and Hank gives him a few gentle spanks, enjoying the light jiggle before stepping back. Usually he'd tease for a bit, letting the falls brush across his android's skin and swing it back a few times to let their larger flogger's falls land across him... Not as easy to do with Connor vertical... But his partner's probably already worked up a bit. 

Hank lets himself have just a second more of his partner wriggling, all needy and waiting before bringing his arm back to land a firm but not full powered smack with their flogger across his cheeks. Connor tenses up with loud sigh, then perks his ass back out, going onto his tiptoes. _He loves seeing his android getting so impatient and wanting..._

He moves his arm back, then lets the falls swing forward to flick against Connor's thighs as he speaks, voice low. "Bet you're already hungry for a little more, aren't you darlin'?"

Connor rounds himself on the spot with a huff at the teasing little hits and nods his head, still putting up light hearted struggles against the cuffs. "Yes please, Lieutenant. Please..."

Hank sighs and chuckles quietly under his breath. It's always good to hear his partner's enjoying things. Not just because it's reassuring but because he _loves_ hearing him beg for a little more. His android's such a kinky little hornball. "I'll give you plenty, don't you worry."

He goes for a harder hit across Connor's behind, just the tips of the falls catching across his cheeks with a nice slap. His android flinches from the blow, then lets out a low whine, which turns into a groan when Hank lands another across the other side and he's all but forgotten what's going on behind him until there's a sequence of slaps that're not from his own flogger. 

Hank turns his head for a just a second, half shocked out the moment and sees that RK900 has switched out for a black suede flogger with metal studs adorning the handle, making a circle with his wrist that has the falls whipping between Gavin's shoulder blades. Reed's bent over and bracing himself against the bed with a look of concentration until Nines breaks the pattern to smack the ends hard across RK900's bite mark.

He lets out a rough groan as he presses his forehead into the mattress with a grin and Nines stops for a moment to rub across the red skin, then Gavin's shrugging his shoulders, presumably for Nines to stop, which he does with a sigh. RK900 shakes the falls out - which have gotten a little tangled - and starts up the motion again over the same spot. 

Hank turns back to see Connor's being a nosy piece of shit too. It's a bit -okay, more than a bit - weird to be doing something like this with other people in the same room... But they're obviously into their thing and Hank tries to relax into his own scene with Connor again, voice a little lower now he's thinking about things too much again.

He brings his hand back, then swipes the falls up across his partner's ass and Connor almost squeaks, looking forwards again. _So fucking precious._ He gives another hit, tuning out the repeated smacks just behind him and decides to playfully scold his android. "If you're more interested in what's going on over there, I can uncuff you no problem so you can have a better look... Is that what you want, Connor?"

His partner's quick to shake his head and sticks his ass out again. "No, sorry Lieutenant. I'll behave."

Hank hears Nines chuckle just after that and he rolls his eyes. Of course the nosy fucker's listening. Then again... He and Connor were watching... And so was Reed. _He guesses they're all just as bad as each other in all honesty._ Besides, he got one hell of a view when they were fucking about at that hotel on the first night. _That fact kinda... oddly settles him? That they've all seen each other a bit? Well... Hank's seen all of them completely nude at this point._

He pulls in a breath, feeling a little more at ease now he's looking at the big picture... Barring his self esteem, there's no reason he should feel self-conscious. It's a bit hard to put the fact he's fifty plus outta his mind sometimes, but every other fucker in the room is enjoying themselves, so he should relax and stop dwelling on shit. 

_He's also kinda interested in the thing Nines was doing back there..._ Hank purses his lips for a moment and swings his arm at the elbow in a small circle, watching the falls rotate but it still doesn't look like what Nines was doing and they get a bit tangled up. He tuts under his breath, figuring out what he's doing wrong, then hears Nines speak again over the muted heavy metal still trickling around the background. 

"You stay there like a good little bitch and wait for me or I'll change your upcoming punishment to something far less enjoyable, Detective."

There's a barely audible grumble and a loud smack that immediately silences it after a single grunt before Nines approaches to stand beside him. He's not condescending for once, just casual and polite with his own flogger still in hand. "Would you like me to show you the technique, Lieutenant?"

Hank nods slowly. "Yeah actually."

RK900 gives a dip of the head back and looks to Connor for a moment. "RK800, do you prefer a stinging pain or something that feels a little deeper?"

There's a moment of hesitation before his partner answers. "I like both but I would like something that sinks into my sensors a little more at the moment... Sir."

Nines is all business-like and looks over the foot of their bed for a moment, hand hovering over the various instruments of pain before choosing a two foot flogger with black leather falls and a criss-cross of white and black leather around the handle. He holds it toward Hank and he places their smaller one on the bed instead, then starts talking.

"While the small one would be fine to use for this, I find the weight of the falls on a slightly larger flogger helps towards a smooth rotation. So, when using implements such as floggers, canes, riding crops, and such you need only use your wrist. For floggers you can use them like this... Then approach your submissive until the falls make contact with the skin."

RK900's holds the handle and starts a barely noticeable rotation of his wrist, the falls swinging around in a circle. "You only want to use the last third or quarter, or the very end of the falls to avoid wrapping around the body, the falls gather velocity when they wrap and are very unpredictable as to where they will land... Although some people have learned to control it, I avoid wrapping and would suggest you do the same unless it piques your interest."

Hank listens, storing away as much information as he can, then starts copying Nines' movement. The first few times the tails get tangled and wrapped around the handle but with a couple minutes - and with a few pointers - he's found the same motion that Nines was using and Hank's pleasantly surprised at how little effort he has to put in for the same amount of swing he was getting with his whole arm...

The falls swing round, quietly cutting through the air and Hank's pretty fucking pleased with himself... RK900 looks kinda pleased too. He smiles. "Perfect, although I must add that an android's sensors will recover from the pain quicker, unlike how the repeated hits will leave a human's skin tender and raw for the next one... Now for individual strikes I would advise a sharp flick using your wrist or - as with a whip - very loosely hold the falls as a guide for them to stay together and flick your hand forward... Like so..."

Nines holds the flogger with the tails facing him, his thumb and finger circled around them without gripping, then flicks his hand forward. They smack over the top center of Connor's back and his partner squirms on the spot with a drawn out, needy groan. 

Hank nods, now more eager than ever because as much as he doesn't get off on the pain, he _does_ get off on those gorgeous little noises his android makes when he's enjoying himself. _He wants to work some more of those out himself._

Nines takes a step back with a look towards their small flogger. "Using the smaller one in the way I just described will provide a nice sting but the sensation itself will not go as deep as the larger flogger... Do you mind if I observe, Lieutenant?"

It's intimidating to have RK900 standing off to the side, scrutinizing his work, but Hank supposes it is a lesson and Nines wants to see if he needs anymore pointers. He works on psyching himself up and blows out a breath of air. "Sure."

He can't manage much more than that and focuses back on his partner, still cuffed in place and waiting for attention. Hank pulls in a breath and holds out his arm before starting the rotation again, taking a step forward until the ends are slapping between Connor's shoulder blades. His android makes a happy keening noise in his throat and Hank speeds it up a little, flicking his hand slightly as they hit down onto his skin. 

Hank can't help a self satisfied smile at getting the action down so quick and his partner sounds like he's loving it. The leather falls continue to smack down across the same spot and Connor groans, arms tugging down on the cuffs again. Hank pulls the flogger back to lay a single hit across his back and the falls thump down across the top of his spine, making Connor gasp in delight. 

He takes a moment to scrounge together the courage to speak as Hank starts a rotation in the other direction, having the tips of the falls smack against the underside of Connor's ass cheek and thigh. His partner whines low in his throat and Hank takes a calming breath before getting the words out with RK900 in his periphery. "That hitting the right spot, Con? Why don't you go ahead and let me hear how good it feels?" 

Hank spins the falls a little faster, leather nipping across the meat of Connor's ass and his android whines, hips rolling on the spot. " _Ah_... It feels wonderful, please give me more, Lieutenant... Please."

Nines disappears from the side of his vision and Hank relaxes a little more before smacking the flogger hard across both of Connor's cheeks, his android letting out a higher pitch moan after a quick gasp of air. He flicks another across Connor's thighs, confidence building again and decides to add a little insult into the mix, keeping his voice a little playful. _Gavin's not the only one who likes being degraded._ "D'you still want more? Shall I have a look through Nines' toys to see if he has something fun for my greedy little pain slut?"

Connor whines hearing that, knees attempting to buckle inwards and Hank knows if his partner wasn't restrained, his thighs would be squeezing together. "Yes please, Lieutenant..."

Hank walks forward to give his android's ass a firm spank before digging in his fingers as hard as he can and Connor moans around a whine, leaning back into it. Such a needy little thing his partner is... And Hank _loves_ it. He gives Connor a few more hard spanks, palm stinging from the impact but it's worth it because each smack has a cute noise squeaking out of Connor's throat. 

He presses kisses up the side of his partner's shoulder and Connor turns his head, cheeks flushed blue with half lidded eyes to kiss his lips. Hank grabs at his behind while kissing him back, letting his fingers slip down to swipe across Connor's asshole, lightly slick with lube. _He's almost perpetually wet when they mess around, it's sexy..._

Connor dips his tongue into Hank's mouth and he slips his middle finger halfway inside of his partner, giving it a light jiggle and Connor huffs into his mouth with a whimper. _Fuck that's got him hard..._ Hank smirks and leans back after one more kiss, then withdraws his digit, wiping it off on his pants before turning round to have a look at the bed...

...And sees what RK900 is up to as well, they've changed position since last time he looked. Gavin's holding himself frozen in mid push up with Nines' foot planted on his back. Reed's arms shake when it looks like Nines is pressing down and the android has an evil smirk on his face, watching with glee. "Don't disappointment me as well, Reed... Stay... There's a good bitch."

Each to their own, at least it's not aggressive... _at the moment._ Gavin breathes deep and huffs the air back out, staring down at the carpet, a look of determination on his face... And he winces when his back bows as RK900 presses his foot down again. Nines' eyes flit up to him and the smirk widens before he looks back down again. A small huff of amusement escapes Hank. _Sadistic show off..._

He walks over to the bed after a few seconds of being a nosy son of a bitch at _their_ scene and looks over the various toys laid out. _There's a lot..._ In all honesty he doesn't really know what kinda thing his android is after but he's seen Connor get some serious hits from Nines so he should pick something a bit more... Hardcore... Right? 

He hovers his hand over a small flogger with thin chains for the tails. _No, that looks a bit too much..._ He considers a braided flogger and curses internally at not knowing exactly what he's looking for because there's too many fucking types... _And that's not even counting the canes and crops._

Hank turns back towards RK900 feeling stupid that he has to ask _which knocks his confidence down a notch again_ but the android is already looking at him and looks pointedly on the bed with his eyebrows raised. Hank hovers his hand over the toys and stops when Nines nods, giving him a quick silent smile before it morphs into a grin as he looks back down, giving a now almost trembling Gavin a light kick in his back. 

The flogger Nines pointed him to is about the same size as the one he was using a minute ago but instead of leather, it has over a dozen lengths of rubber for the falls. _Well, hopefully this'll do the job..._ He picks it up and walks back over to his partner, brushing a hand over his shoulder. "I think I found something for you, Con..." 

Hank languidly swings it back and forth, letting the falls flick against his android's thigh and Connor whimpers excitedly. "That certainly feels like it'll be fun Lieutenant..."

He gives Connor a kiss on the nape of his neck before stepping back and starts up a rotation again, the tails falling down over his partner's rear and already it has him moaning. _Fucking good choice..._ He silently thanks Nines in his head and slowly lifts his arm to have the strikes hitting across Connor's back. 

He speeds up a little, watching the falls smack across Connor's skin and notices the little flashes of white when his chassis comes through - which only makes him louder. Hank smirks, getting an idea and moves down to aim at his ass again, putting a little more force into the forward flick of his hand. "That feeling better? Sure sounds like it's better with all those pretty noises you're making."

Connor tenses up with a drawn out whine, voice all lusty as his head tilts back. "Oh... Yes, Lieutenant... It feels so good, please-please don't stop..."

Hank doesn't plan on stopping but he does break the rhythm to test the ice and does a single, sharp flick forward with his hand to lay a hard hit across Connor's ass.... _Uh, yeah, this is a lot more than their one at home..._

His partner half shrieks, back bowing in as the falls whip across his behind, glitching the skin out as they make contact and Hank's almost halfway to apologizing before Connor moans out afterwards, voice staticky. " _AH!_... Fuck, yes. Yes. Please, again. Please..."

 _Well... They're getting somewhere..._ Connor's pleas have Hank full of zeal and he pulls the flogger back to strike it across his partner's opposite cheek this time, just as hard as the last. Connor gasps, arms yanking against the cuffs and Hank can see a thin little strand of glistening precum from between Connor's legs. _He's getting really worked up now..._

Hank starts a rotation again, faster and makes sure to get a sharp snap of the falls across his android's cheek with every swing. Connor moans lewdly between the desperate whimpers, legs quaking as his chassis remains exposed from the quick succession of hits and Hank can hear the broken profanities muddled in with the gasps. 

He can also hear Gavin make a tired, pained sound behind him, voice trembling. "F-fuck... Nines... I ca-can't..."

RK900 doesn't sound like he gives a shit, voice cold. "Yes, you can and you will."

Hank keeps the rhythm of his flogger, kinda amused at the sound of Reed's voice and hears Connor say a word that confuses him for a moment because he has no idea why he said it but it quickly snaps into place... Though not before both Connor has cried it out again and Nines is echoing the word from behind him. 

_"B-blue... HANK, BLUE!"_

He snatches his hand back, hissing through his teeth when some of the falls snap up against the underside of his forearm and he quickly steps forward to tenderly rub circles into Connor's cheek. Hank berates himself for not stopping as soon as he heard it but they've never really needed a safeword, he never got a hard enough hit in and he's only been around when they've used it once. 

Hank very gently rubs across his cheek and kisses his partner's shoulder. "Sorry, Con. I - fuck - I forgot, I'm sorry."

His android's breathing is heavy and Connor groans, turning his head to bump against Hank's. "It... It's okay... I loved it Hank, I just need a moment... That's all. It was a bit much..."

Hank speaks with his lips on Connor's shoulder, still carefully massaging his palm into him and he can feel Connor trembling a little. "You sure you're alright, Con? I promise I'll remember blue next time, shit..."

Connor exhales and Hank looks up to see his partner smiling warmly with a blissed out look on his face. "I'm good, Hank... Better than good. I just think... Harder hits over the same spot are a bit much for me after a while... But they do feel amazing Hank. I want to do more now... Please Lieutenant?"

Hank's beyond fucking relieved to hear that and knows he needs to get the safeword stuck firmly in his head as soon as possible. _Blue, blue, blue, blue, remember blue._ He tries to brush away the guilt and slides his hand round from Connor's behind to his cock. It's stiff and leaking and Hank gives it some slow, firm pumps, his android panting softly with each stroke. 

He wants to make up for his fuck up and keeps his hand moving, his partner moaning quietly beside him as Hank asks softly. "What kinda hit you want, darlin'?"

There's a hushed whine in Connor's throat before he sighs out. "Hard, the hard ones, Lieutenant... Please."

Hank presses a kiss to his partner's thirium flushed cheek and lets go of his cock before stepping back, trying to ignore the voice in his head saying RK900 is judging the ever living _fuck_ outta him for forgetting. He swallows, then lays a solid hit across Connor's rear, happy to hear his android enjoying himself again. _He's gotta remember blue..._

Connor has a low groan in his throat, arms tensing up in their cuffs as he pushes up onto the tips of his toes. Hank lays another across his back and his partner moans out, arching himself forward before pushing his ass back enough for Hank to get a glimpse of his shiny, pink pucker. "Oh... Yes, please. Harder Lieutenant, please..."

It's a weight off his shoulders to hear Connor begging for more again and Hank tries to get himself to accept that sometimes there's little fuck ups. _He was only a few seconds late but still... He doesn't want to hurt his partner if he's not enjoying it._ Hank gets a firm hit across Connor's thighs and he squeals which brings a grin back onto Hank's face, he loves his android getting loud and if that bothers Nines or Gavin... _Fuck 'em._

Hank goes for hitting one cheek at a time, getting in some powerful hits that have a patch of his partner's chassis gleaming through with each strike and Connor's crying out - with no blue this time. He tugs on his cuffs and flinches from the strikes occasionally but Connor's obviously getting blissed out because his volume keeps increasing to the point it has Hank smirking and his cock straining against his pants again. 

Connor whimpers around a moan, voice shaking and his hips buck up. _"YES! Oh fuck, please. I want to come, please let me... AH! Hank... Lieutenant...Plea-SE!"_

Hank can see from where he's standing the string of precum dribbling from Connor's slit - though his cock's out of view - and he's more than happy to jerk off his partner but Hank flicks his head to the side when Nines' hand rests on his shoulder. He quirks an eyebrow and looks round to see RK900 with one of his fake smiles, the one with the mischievous glint in his eye. 

It's kinda weird having his hand on his shoulder but Nines speaks and Hank finds out why he interrupted. "We made a deal Lieutenant Anderson... I shared my photos with RK800 and I would like to exercise my right to have fun with your _pet_. He can wait until I've shown you a little demonstration concerning canes before I allow RK800 to reach orgasm."

He hears a long, miserable whine from Connor after Nines' words and Hank attempts to talk the android out of it. "Come on, he's been worked up all damn day. Give him a little break, Nines."

RK900 smiles wide, fingers squeezing firmly on Hank's shoulder before siding them away and he smoothly steps around in front of him, arms now tucked behind his back. "No. We made a deal. I take great pleasure in seeing _our_ pet suffer, especially when he so desperately yearns for completion..."

Hank doubts there's much point trying to argue with Nines and he shoots the guy a disapproving look coupled with a sigh before walking around him to uncuff his partner from the rack, apologizing as he works on the buckles. "Sorry Con, I'll make sure Nines doesn't drag it out on purpose."

He releases his android's ankles first, then moves onto his wrists before Connor can step back from the cross and Hank's eyes drift down to his _very_ hard and leaking cock. Hank likes to tease a little, just to have Connor squirming for a little more attention but RK900 just gets off on purely tormenting his partner. 

He already looks defeated, shoulders slumped and breathing heavy so when Nines comes back to his partner with a pair of red leather handcuffs Connor unquestioningly places his hands behind his back. RK900 smiles a little too politely and speaks down to Connor with a fucking honey sweet voice. "Good boy, RK800... These should help serve as a reminder not to touch yourself during my demonstration... I don't expect to hear any begging from you either, I'll release you when I'm ready. Understand?"

Nines' eyes drift south before brushing one of his fingers up Connor's dick, rubbing beneath the sensitive underside of his glans and Connor groans, eyes rolling back for a moment. "Y-yes, Sir..." 

RK900 smirks and touches him for only a few seconds more, then parts to join Gavin who's no longer on the floor, and is instead laying on the section of their bed not covered in toys, looking pretty fucking done. The guy's laying on his front, face still red and Nines strokes a hand down his back before turning around to face Hank and Connor, leaving his palm cupping Reed's cheek. 

Hank crosses his arms in front of him, waiting for Nines' demonstration with Connor standing next to him, face flushed blue and leaning impatiently from foot to foot. _He hopes RK900 will be quick about things..._ His partner sighs, shifting into a groan at the end and Hank watches Nines groping over Reed, who has a tired half scowl on his face.

For a minute Hank's mind flashes back to fucking Gavin, watching him get into things and how good he felt before getting a little pang of guilt for thinking about it with his partner right next to him, but he quickly brushes it aside. There's no real reason he should feel bad about it, Connor was getting himself off while interrogating Hank for every detail of their evening in the bar and when he reached the specifics of fucking Reed in his and Connor's bed, he came hard... _More than once._

Nines set them up, Connor was - and still is - over the fucking moon about them screwing around, Hank had a damn good time and even though Gavin constantly bitches about everything, there's no way in hell he didn't enjoy himself with how downright slutty he got... _Fuck it_ If he wants to stand there and think back on having his cock in Reed's ass and blowing his load on his face, _he will._

Hank smirks a little to himself as he remembers Gavin on his knees, face pressed against his crotch and slobbering over his cock like a starved man while the same guy is now laying there, acting like he doesn't get off on every second of this. _He has to be difficult about every single damn thing, doesn't he?_

He watches as Nines starts maneuvering Gavin off of the bed to have him bent over it instead, arms keeping him propped up without a word but he does make a noise in his throat when RK900 reaches over him to pick up a rattan cane. Nines rests a hand on the small on Gavin's back with a smile and Hank, again, is ready to make some mental notes. _He'll probably need to double check with Con later._

Nines sighs contentedly. "I've been looking forward to this part of our lesson... Now, first of all, there are differences between impact play - flogging, caning, crops etcetera - when delivering them to a human compared to an android. Obviously androids do not bruise, our sensors recover quicker to short lived bursts of pain and thus the gradual build of strikes over the same area does not work the same as they would for a human."

He stands just to the side of Gavin and Hank watches the guy tense for a moment as Nines lays the cane across his cheeks, giving a very light tap with his wrist that looks to be more of a teasing threat than an actual hit. 

"There are two types of caning... One with a warm up and the other is cold caning. When you're warming up a human to be struck, you're not only helping your submissive to crave the pain psychologically and aiding in the release of endorphins, you're also preparing the skin for impact... In RK800's case, you're just helping him towards the sexual plateau of interpreting the pain as a pleasurable sensation. I'm sure that much you already knew."

 _That he does, he usually warms up with his partner before hitting him properly._ Hank wonders if Nines expects him to cane Gavin at some point with all this explaining how it works with humans... _Which he knows will not be fucking happening, he only does it with Connor._ He gives a short nod of confirmation at RK900.

Nines carries on, looking very much in his element. "Excellent. So, with a human submissive you want to stick with caning across the padded areas of the body... The buttocks or thighs, avoiding the hips and anywhere above this point-" He places the cane a third of the way down Gavin's ass. "-But RK800 has no fragile spine or organs that could be damaged, so this is not something you have to concern yourself with... Unless you're interested in having such a scene with my pet of course?"

Hank's fucking quick on that one and gives his head a shake. "Nope, I just do this kinky shit with Con."

RK900 chuckles and dips his head. "Understood... Now, when delivering a strike from a cane, it should be in a horizontal line going across the body-" Nines lines the cane up neatly across Reed's ass and gives a few light taps that have the guy squirming a little and Hank tries not to grin, biting down on his lips for a second. _Not funny, not funny, not funny._ "-I would advise light strikes to begin with - again, using your wrist - and to gradually build up the power behind each one."

Nines' hits get a little stronger, then he stops the caning and instead rubs the rattan length-ways across his cheeks, making Gavin's back stiffen. " _This_ can be a signal to your submissive that they're about to receive a firmer strike and can be quite enjoyable as a tease... Can't they, my pet?"

RK900 addresses Gavin and gets no reply so he repeats the question... Again, no answer and Gavin turns his head away from them. Nines doesn't use his wrist this time, he brings back his arm at the elbow before smacking Reed along the lower half of his ass and it has him jolting forward, knees buckling for a moment. _"F-fuck..."_

Nines asks a third time and finally gets a reply, Gavin's face flushing pink as he winces again. "Yes..."

RK900 chuckles and continues with his lesson. "Cane strikes also come with an aftershock of pain between three and ten seconds after the initial hit so I would advise a moment after each one for your submissive to feel both... My bitch here will be receiving a - more or less - cold caning as punishment for his earlier transgressions but if you could come a little closer Lieutenant, I would like to show you something."

Hank has a moment of hesitation at being near a hyped up Nines with a fucking cane but warily walks forward to have a look. "Alright..."

Nines smiles and holds a hand out towards Gavin's ass and Hank is holding back the bubble of amusement again at Reed having to stand there with his rear stuck out like some kinky store window display as Nines points to the red line... No, _two_ lines with a tiny gap between them going across his cheeks. 

"Each strike with a cane delivers two hits... Of course, RK800 can not bruise so you wouldn't see this-" There's a hint of smugness in RK900's voice as he adds. "-However I can, I'm able to detect the microscopic imperfections on Connor's chassis when I scan him so I will be able to observe how precise your strikes have been Lieutenant..."

Hank scoffs quietly and nods. _Fucking great..._ "Thanks, getting judged on how good I can fuck my boyfriend up is exactly what I need."

Nines keeps his tone light. "I'm certain you'll fuck him up quite adequately, Lieutenant... I will enjoy observing your handiwork alongside my own. I've left a few of what could be considered _scars_ on RK800, including a very pretty one across his behind... And Gavin left one when he bit Connor's tongue."

........ "He bit Connor's tongue? Was that in scene or whatever or-"

Nines looks down at Gavin, eyebrows raised slightly. "No, it was not. Connor was dominating and Gavin decided to bite his tongue when Connor attempted to kiss him."

Hank glares down at Reed, he's not angry but he is irritated at Gavin for doing that. _Piece of shit..._ Nines might've noticed he's a bit pissed off at him about that because he continues. "I did discipline Gavin immediately but I would like to extend the offer to strike him as an apology for his actions."

 _He might just take Nines up on it... Fucking bite Connor will he?_ Hank holds his hand out for the cane. "Fuck it, alright."

Reed doesn't seem enthused on the idea and starts to push himself up. "Hey Tincan, fucking hold up a minute, I-"

Nines puts a hand on his back and shoves him back down, voice firm. "I think you're forgetting that this is your punishment, Detective Reed. You will shut up and do as you're told and I'm telling you, that you _will_ receive a strike from Lieutenant Anderson for injuring his lover. Do not speak out of turn again."

Gavin breathes hard, fingers clawing into the bed sheet and Hank takes the cane from Nines, understanding what he meant about the end just _feeling_ right to hold, it sits in his palm a certain way. There's a little dry amusement at the fact that a few minutes ago he was set on the fact he'd never do this with Reed. He's not gonna get much of a sexual kick out of this, if any, but he will enjoy getting some revenge for his partner. _Again in the back of his mind there's the fact that Gavin gets off on it, so it's not like he's just being a dick... Unlike Gavin._

Hank remembers what Nines said about where he has to hit, hovering the cane just an inch below Nines' own strike before bringing his arm back and giving it a fucking good swing. It's not perfectly parallel to the first one, it's a bit diagonal and Gavin lurches again, hissing through his teeth before letting out a loud groan. 

Hank passes the cane back to Nines, feeling a bit better now and leans down to talk to Gavin. "Don't bite Connor again, you got that?"

Reed huffs out a sigh as he scowls up to Hank, half angry and half turned on. "...Yeah, shit... Whatever."

Hank raises an eyebrow at the rude ass reply. "Do you want me to threaten your fucking job again, Reed? Fucking answer me properly."

Gavin inhales sharply, face going redder than he thought possible and he spits out. "Fuck you!"

 _Alright then, if he wants to play this stupid game._ Nines opens his mouth to speak but stops to look at Hank when he sticks his hand out, flexing his fingers inwards. "Gimme the fucking cane back."

RK900 laughs quietly and looks a little impressed, passing it over and Hank goes for just above Nines' mark this time, making sure he stays in the area he mentioned. Hank lays down the hit with a loud slap against Reed's ass and the guy makes a pained sound, cursing under his breath while stomping down a foot. 

Hank passes the cane back to an amused looking Nines and leans down again."You wanna fucking answer me now, Reed? Are you gonna bite Connor again?"

Gavin groans, breathing hard and glares at him for a minute - Hank glaring right back - before eventually looking down at the floor, voice still tinted with slight sarcasm. "...No, Lieutenant Anderson..."

 _It'll do._ Hank gives him a hearty slap on the back. "There ya go."

There's an appreciative hum from Nines and Hank looks over at him as he speaks with a grin. "Well, that was highly entertaining. Excellent work Lieutenant, you also did well for a beginner in caning, your lines are only slightly askew... Although it would seem RK800 is a little more than merely entertained."

Hank turns back to Connor and he can't help the warm squeeze of pride at his partner's reaction to what he just did... Breathing hard and eyes wide with his thighs squeezed together. Hank walks over and cups a hand over his cheek - still a little annoyed at both Gavin for hurting Connor and Nines for not letting him come. "You okay?"

Connor nods, pupils blown and almost panting as he squirms in the cuffs. "Uh huh... T-that.... I _loved_ watching that so much, Hank... Please do that to me. Cane me, please."

Hank slips his hand down to the side of Connor's neck and rubs his thumb into the always surprisingly soft skin as he looks over to RK900. "Well? Is theory over Prof bondage?"

Nines rolls his eyes with a chuckle. "I've taught you the basics, there are less risks involved with an android submissive. You should be fine... Yes, you may continue your scene now and since you mention it, would you like me to give you a lesson on rope bondage at a later date?"

 _Actually, Rope kinda sounds right up his alley. He loves teasing Connor and seeing him restrained._ "Yeah, I'm up for that."

"Wonderful, I look forward to it." Nines flashes him a smile and this time Hank manages to hold back his wince as RK900 grabs Gavin round the front of his throat, fingers squeezing slightly as he guides him to his feet. Reed's eyes go wide and Hank can _just_ hear a quiet whimper in his throat as Nines walks with his hand still in place and the other holding his rattan cane. "I shall continue my scene with Detective Reed in the living room... Help yourself to any of our toys... And Connor?"

His partner's breaths still come out rough and his voice is laced with static. "Yes, Sir?"

Nines pulls a dresser drawer open, removing a small towel and smiles over to him as they exit. "You have my permission to orgasm, have fun with Lieutenant Anderson, my dear prototype."

RK900 doesn't close the door behind them and Hank reaches round to get Connor's restraints off, pulling the buckles open before dropping them on the bed. His android lets his arms drop forward, fists clenched tight and shivering a little before looking up at him with those warm brown eyes. "I... I really want to come, but..."

Hank nods and brushes a hand down his partner's back. "Tell me what you want, Con. We can do a some caning or should I just finish you off? You been worked up for a fucking while now..."

Connor's breathing still comes hard, body shivering lightly as he makes a decision and Hank watches Connor bend himself over the bed, ass perked up in the air with his legs squeezed together. His cock's still swollen stiff, precum dribbling from the head and he asks softly, voice still prickled with static. "Cane me... Please make me come, Lieutenant..."

Hank's impressed his android's holding himself back when he can see how desperate Connor is... Legs quivering, the bridge of his nose painted blue and mouth hanging open as he pants... _He'll probably be drooling soon..._

He gives a nod to his partner and looks over the bed to find that... _delrin_ cane, picking it up before glancing at Connor with a gentle expression as he bends over to kiss him. Their lips meet and his android whimpers on contact, lips a little less responsive with him being all hot and bothered. 

Hank leans back and steps around to stand to the side of his partner, resting the length of the cane across his cheeks before giving it a few firm taps. That already has Connor gripping harder at the bed sheets and Hank figures he'll just go for it. _If Connor wants him to try and make him come just from strikes, he'll give it a damn good go._

He can hear Nines' strikes start up in the room over accompanied by Gavin's gasps and Hank smirks at the thought of how Connor will soon be drowning them out with his own. He teases his partner, giving a harder hit across his thighs and the breathy moan from Connor has him starting to pitch a tent again. 

Hank sighs and slides the cane across Connor's ass. "Whimpering already and I barely touched you, darlin'. Let's see how many of those sweet sounds I can pull out of you before you lose yourself completely..."

Hank pulls his arm back and gives the cane a good swing across his rear, chassis glitching and Connor's knees bend in for a minute as he cries out. " _Ah!_...Fuck, please more!"

The android shakily gets his legs straight again and Hank smiles to himself, voice lightly scolding. "Think you're forgetting a word there, Con."

His partner whines, arms now shaking. "Please, Lieutenant!"

Hank brings his arm back before giving another hard swing at his ass, the cane impacting with a loud thwack and Connor shrieks in a gasp, back arching down. He gets in another three strikes before his partner's legs buckle and he falls to his knees, head resting on the edge of the mattress with a broken whimper. 

He keeps hold of the cane as he takes his android's hips, guiding him up again and Connor lifts himself to stand again. Hank peers over to see a little trickle of drool at the corner of his partner's mouth and his eyes watering. 

Usually Connor would be jerking himself off by now or begging Hank to do it for him but his android seems determined to finish with just being struck alone. He fucking loves seeing Connor worked up to this point and takes a moment to palm himself across his pants, giving a bit of attention to his cock and Connor whines when he notices. 

Hank smirks and adjusts himself a little. "Look what you're doing to me, Con... Pretty little thing you are. Such a mess already and you haven't even asked for my cock. You really are a pain slut."

Connor bites down on his bottom lip with a whine, hips bucking forward in an attempt to seek friction and Hank canes him across the backs of his thighs instead. Connor moans loudly, static popping in his voice and Hank doesn't wait to lay down another... _If he wants his android to blow his load he'd better up his game..._

He strikes the delrin rod across Connor's cheeks twice and his partner cries out, legs almost giving out again at the impact. _Fuck, he's taking a lot... It's making his arm hurt, not as much as Connor's hurting but then again, Hank isn't a masochist._ He hits the cane across him again. "I'm putting in a lot of work here, Connor. I think I deserve a 'thank you', don't you?"

Connor sniffles and nods, whimpering gratitude and Hank leans over to thread fingers through his partner's hair, making a tight fist before yanking back. Connor gasps, chin wet with drool and Hank raises an eyebrow. "Can't hear you, darlin'... What did you say?"

His android's hips keep bucking forward and he pulls in a shuddering breath before getting out. "T-thank you, Lieu-tenant... Thank you."

Hank softens his grip and instead runs his fingers along Connor's scalp, watching his eyelids flutter before smoothing that hand down his back and over one of his plump ass cheeks. "That's better..." He gives Connor's ass a light squeeze, so fucking tempted to slip his hand down and jerk his android off because Hank knows he's only a stroke or two away from blowing his load... But he doesn't, Connor made his choice and Hank's gonna get him there with the cane.

He lines up at the delrin rod again and puts as much power as he can behind the next one, hitting it across his android's thighs. His legs tremble and when Hank lays another down, Connor collapses again with a broken glitched out moan, kneeling on the floor.

He watches his partner go to reach for himself before snatching his hand back with a wince, nails clawing down at the carpet instead. Hank goes to help him up but this time Connor shakes his head, breathing ragged. "I...I c-can't..."

Hank rubs his shoulder. "Can't stand or can't take anymore?"

Connor's shoulders slump and he bends over himself, knees tucked below him with his cheek resting on the floor. "S-stand... Pl-please, just... Again."

Hank moves down onto his knees beside him, rubbing his free hand over his partner's back before taking a swing with the cane over his ass, not waiting to deliver another even though Nines mentioned that he should. Hank just keeps his focus on the strikes and brings the word blue to the front of his mind. "Come on... You gonna come for me, Con?"

There's a strangled _mhmmm_ from his partner and Hank can see he's sobbing, tears dripping out onto the carpet but he keeps pushing, slapping the cane across his cheeks as Connor's hips attempt to jolt forward, mostly just tensing up. Connor's far from quiet... He's whimpering and writhing on the spot, all but screaming when the cane makes impact, his voice breaking into a mess of static. 

Hank puts as much power as he can behind the next one, arm aching and Connor goes rigid with a choking gasp, body jerking slightly in the position of being folded over himself instead of being able to thrust. _Oh fuck... He actually did it..._ Connor moans weakly, body gradually slumping on the spot and still shivering with his face against the carpet. 

_Jesus Christ..._ He loves seeing him blissed out and Hank bends lower to see his android's eyes rolled back and eyelids fluttering for a few seconds before his pupils are visible again and he stares out at the carpet with a drunk expression. He has to hold back a little chuckle at the string of drool and reaches over to swipe his thumb below the corner of Connor's mouth. "Shit... I really didn't think you'd come just from that. Was it _that_ good?"

His partner's lips move a fraction but no noise comes out, though he does smile a little, still a million miles away. _He's all fucked out like at the hotel after getting a caning from Nines..._ Hank has that chuckle he'd been holding back and very gently moves Connor to have him laying down properly with his head on his lap. 

He combs his fingers through Connor's hair and sits there with his partner as he slowly gets back to himself, their playlist still on in the background... Connor rubs his face into Hank's thigh and it does fuck all to help the hard on straining at his pants. 

Hank brushes his hand over the nape of Connor's neck and tries to ignore the lust floating around and instead settles on waiting. He can hear Nines' voice, it's quiet and Hank can't make out any of the words but as his partner starts to stir, Hank draws his attention back down with a warm smile. 

Connor moves himself around slowly and looks back up with a lazy smile in return, eyes half lidded. "Hank..."

He chuckles and reaches to hold his android's hand, lacing his thick fingers through Connor's slender ones. "Hey you... You were gone for a minute there, Con."

His partner nods slowly, eyes closing for a moment. "Yeah..." He sighs. "Oh, Hank, that was amazing... I loved you doing that to me. We _need_ to purchase a cane, and soon."

Hank laughs and squeezes his hand. "Alright, alright, we'll have a look round one of your kink stores for some fun shit... I wouldn't mind getting you all worked up like that again."

Connor beams up at him, the thirium fading from his cheeks but still a tinge of blue across them... _As always._ "Yes please, Lieutenant... Also, next time we need something for me to lean my torso across, I can't hold myself up near the end, my commands won't follow through."

Hank rolls his eyes with a little grin. "We'll work something out, don't you worry."

His partner widens his smile, then sighs hard, content and relaxed before asking something he wasn't expecting. "Hank... Would you be up for more?"

Hank blinks, a little surprised but he shouldn't be really... He just supposed Connor would be a bit more worn out since he came hard. _He should know better by now._ Still... "What? More? Fucking Christ, Con, you're insatiable. What else?" 

His partner has a mischievous little twinkle in his eye and carefully pushes himself up to sit next to Hank. "Do you remember what we talked about? The night I came home?"

They talked about a _lot_ of stuff that night. "Gotta remind me, Con. I don't have your gold star memory."

Connor has a giddy little chuckle in his throat that makes Hank suspicious as all hell and his android leans forward to speak softly by his ear, voice butter. "About you being interested in having two cocks inside of you at once, Lieutenant. Like I did?"

 _Oh, fuck. That._ He did indeed open his big trap and tell Connor he was interested in getting fucked by two people at once... Seeing it happen to Connor stirred something up in him... _But shit, who's he talking about doing it with??_ Gavin's not fucking him and Nines... His brain rejects the idea because that guy goes balls to the wall and hank's not up for getting rough fucked like that. No way in hell. 

He chuckles nervously and raises his eyebrows."Yeah, uh... Not happening, Con."

His partner tilts his head. "Why not? You said you were interested in it."

Hank sighs with a light chuckle and keeps his voice low. "Yeah, it's a fantasy Connor... Look, Nines is... Nines, and I'm not up for getting dragged about the place like Gavin for fucks sake."

Connor slides a hand up Hank's stomach. He doesn't flinch, letting his partner undo a button to slide that hand inside of his shirt and over the grey tee underneath. "He's not always like that, Hank... It'll be fun, he knows when to be nice... I would _really_ love to be inside you alongside him-" He leans forward with a sultry tone. "We'll make you feel really good, I promise."

He grumbles quietly in his throat and squints at his android. He really can't see Nines being gentle and while he does bottom with Connor a bit more now, it's still not all that often and Nines is already bigger than his partner to begin with... "I... I dunno, Con. It'll be fucking weird."

Connor slips his hand free before popping open another button, kissing and speaking against his neck like he thinks Hank doesn't know what his horny little android's up to. "It really feels amazing... Being so full. Please, Hank you'll love it..."

 _He probably will, it is his fantasy after all... But that doesn't change the unease of imagining Nines with them..._ The guy's just so fucking aggressive with everything, especially the way he pounded into Connor at the hotel... _Okay, yeah... That was hot and he might like that too, but he has to warm up to that shit and RK900 doesn't seem like the type to be able to do that without a bunch of put downs or lording over everything._

Connor takes his moment of silence to carry on with his case. "Nines _can_ be gentle... He was gentle with me when we were in Russia."

He scoffs lightly but still enjoys his partner's hand touching over him, sliding down to brush slender fingers over his gut to tuck them just an inch beneath his pants. Hank raises an eyebrow. "He fucked you into stasis and sent us a picture with your ass full of come and you're saying he was gentle about that?"

Connor smirks a little bit, then shakes his head. "Okay, no.... But he was gentle with me other times. I was more interested in hearing what you and Gavin did but... A lot of the time I would masturbate and Nines would finger me, it was really nice..." His partner's practically begging at this point. "He really can be gentle, give him a chance, Hank? We can always stop if you're not enjoying yourself."

Hank inhales slow and deep, sighing before reluctantly giving in. "...Alright... But if I want out, I'm out. Got it?"

Connor gives a happy nod and winks. "Got it. Just say blue."

Hank shakes his head. _Christ, this day turned into more than he was bargaining for._ "Well how about we stick to basics and you stop if I say _stop_ ?"

His partner chuckles, then leans into him, tucking his head back between Hank's shoulder and jaw. _He better not be trying to mark him up again..._ "Of course, Lieutenant... I was only teasing."

He lets Connor carry on with littering kisses over his neck, hand tucking below his tee now he's popped all the buttons and Hank closes his eyes for a few minutes. It's good and if it's to persuade him into going along with things... It's kinda working. 

There's a lull of just him and Connor before there's a light tap on the open door. Hank clears his throat and pushes his shirt back down, Connor's hand disappearing. He hopes his partner isn't just gonna blurt it out and Hank waits for - he guesses - RK900 to come in but he doesn't so he answers the knock "Yeah?"

Nines slips round the corner looking pleased, hands tucked behind his back. "I just finished settling Gavin down. I wanted to check that you and Connor are well?"

Hank's still a bit on edge knowing Connor's eventually gonna bring things up but tries to stay composed. "Yeah, we're good."

Nines blinks, waiting, probably for him to say something else, then carries on. "I'm glad, I can never be sure with Connor's volume, not that it's a bad thing of course..." His eyes trail south on Hank before looking back up. "Will you be needing some more time alone? I can close the door and give you some privacy."

Connor tilts his head at Hank, brows raised and giving him those fucking puppy eyes. He sighs in defeat while shaking his head. "Go on then... And, please, I don't wanna fucking hear it. Ask it in private."

Nines frowns in confusion, looking between them before Connor looks up at him with an excited smile. Hank internally cringes at how fucking in depth his android might be going into the details and keeps flicking his eyes between the two looking for any giveaways. 

Nines goes from frowning and blinking a few times to looking surprised before finally giving a small nod, the corner of his mouth tugging up... _And His fate is sealed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank: ye imma only ever do the kinky with connor  
> nines: gavin bit connor's tongue  
> hank: GIMME THAT FUCKING CANE


	3. Extra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double trouble for Hank with some heart to heart with Gavin and Connor

Their lesson had gone better than Nines was expecting... Their Lieutenant made it clear from the beginning that BDSM was not something that held much interest for him. Nines had expected their lesson to be slow and somewhat arduous, that Connor's lover would show little _true_ interest, instead it was a pleasant and - quiet honestly - fun experience.

Nines is unsure exactly what he was expecting from the Lieutenant - especially when taking into consideration his heightened stress levels - but he makes quite the impressive dominant... Different to Nines' own style... Less sadistic, which of course suits Lieutenant Anderson's preferences. He seems to prefer teasing and enjoys the reassurances that the pain being inflicted on Connor is indeed giving him pleasure... Which gives him pleasure in return. 

He is a fast learner and Nines was pleased to see the Lieutenant trying new things on his own... Different implements, techniques... He put on a lovely display with RK800. Lieutenant Anderson may be unsure concerning BDSM at times but projects the same air of confidence and authority in scene with Connor, that he does when at work _and RK900 is more than aware how his predecessor loves that... It's also important as a dominant to be able to show your submissive that you are in control... That they can relax and let go._

The incident with _'blue'_ was unfortunate... But not only is the Lieutenant inexperienced in BDSM and accidents will happen, it may have partially been Nines' fault in the first place... He has taught Connor to use a safeword considering Gavin's - and Nines' own - love for consensual non-consent... _Stop_ does not truly mean stop for most of their activities, it is just another part of their play... To bully and torment Gavin into submission... For his pet to struggle and dig his heels in against Nines' commands. _It's enjoyable._

But not everyone uses safe-words. Stop is more than acceptable for most. For them however, it is an essential part of their agreements. _BDSM is a part of their everyday life._ Nines has trained Connor to say 'Blue' rather than 'Stop', and while that is good for them, this is something that does not seem necessary for Lieutenant Anderson's scenes with RK800 - at least for the time being... In this instance, 'Stop' would have gotten the human's attention much quicker than 'Blue'.

At the same time, RK800 has said stop on a few occasions but not Blue - such as at the hotel... So he does enjoy being pushed to some extent. Nines has also made his own mistakes in the past... He dislocated his partner's shoulder when attempting to place Gavin into bondage... _That_ is worse than accidentally missing a safeword with a flogger, particularly on an android whose sensors are quick to recover from their ordeal. BDSM always comes with its risks and people do what they can to minimize those risks. 

It may have been cruel to interrupt their scene again after the hiccup... But they _did_ strike a deal and Nines was not going to let the opportunity to torment his predecessor slip past his fingertips so easily... _Now_ , he shall admit... Nines had not been expecting the human to take him up on his offer to strike Gavin... That surprised him and it had been highly amusing to see Lieutenant Anderson take the cane in order to punish his Bitch for his transgressions.

It was fascinating to observe their dynamic and Nines cannot deny he was impressed to see Lieutenant Anderson drag out an apology from Gavin. _Threatening his partner's job again was a beautiful touch that Nines may be slightly envious of... He cannot make this threat himself._

Seeing him punish Gavin was also... Comforting. He does not wish for Gavin to repeat _incidents_ again and having another person that may be able to discipline him if his partner has worked himself up into that state, is a relief. Gavin's arousal spiked even as he attempted to hide it, so hopefully his Love will turn to one of them in the future rather than put his life at risk. While it did not arouse the Lieutenant, he seemed to get a non-sexual high from punishing Gavin. _Perhaps merely a purgative for the Lieutenant's frustrations..._ However it works for them... Nines is happy to observe it.

Once their lesson on caning was complete, Nines decided to give Connor and his lover a little privacy for the remainder of their scene, taking his own to the living room. 

Gavin's strike-count was twenty when Nines had originally chosen a caning to be his punishment... Then Reed chose to ignore him further... Plus five... Gavin drooled over his predecessor's pink underwear... Plus five... He again ignored Nines as a blatant show of disrespect in front of Connor and his lover... Plus _ten_... Then chose to speak of out turn to Lieutenant Anderson... Plus five. 

Making for a grand total of forty-five. _Nines chose not to include the strikes before their lesson._

Nines guided his partner with a hand clasped around his throat into the living room before bending him over the arm of their couch, feet on the floor and forehead pressed into the seat below. He did not put his full power behind the cane every time. If they'd had more privacy, more time, _did not have a party tomorrow,_ then Nines would have delighted in a drawn out caning as hard as his pet could take it...

...However that would have left Gavin sobbing and broken, and Nines is fairly certain his partner would not be happy about being so compromised in front of Connor and his lover. He is far too proud. It would be different to the taxi and Connor may have glimpsed a little of how Gavin can become when they dominated him together, but Nines ushered him out soon after he broke, giving his human privacy... And of course, Nines wanted his submissive all to himself to torture.

Though perhaps in the future, Nines may be able to show him off properly to Lieutenant Anderson and RK800... When Gavin is pliable, obedient and has an endearing amount of humility. He's such fun to play with in that state... _Nines would - maybe - never share that he's gotten to rub Gavin's stomach and praise him with his title of Bitch when he's far enough gone... That he gets to hear Gavin whine, feel him squirm and see him truly smile without a hint of burden on his shoulders._

But sadly, there shall be none of that today. 

The level of Gavin's strike-count had Nines deviate from his original plans of a true cold caning, and instead Gavin received a mixture of sequential low-power swats, alongside some more high-power ones.

Nines' possessiveness also kicked in again... _He can't help it sometimes._ He was truly impressed with Lieutenant Anderson's strikes across Gavin's rear, he _still_ is, but Nines aimed many of his hits to fall atop the Lieutenant's. To hide them beneath his own. To claim Gavin as _his_ bitch again. He smacked the cane across the human's strikes until they were buried beneath garnet bruises.

It made Gavin whimper and writhe on the spot, body trembling through the agony. It's not as if the pain did anything to diminish his human's erection... Gavin is stunningly masochistic after all. The swollen dual lines patterning his rear and thighs are always such a beautiful sight... Glowing red and some strikes broke his partner's skin, leaving dark purple marks that almost looked like claws had been flawlessly scraped across his cheeks. 

Their entire scene was accompanied by the hushed drums and guitar of the music he picked out with Connor's human, RK800's own impassioned cries from Nines' and Gavin's bedroom and his own human choking on the muted screams threatening to exit him when Nines applied the firmest swats... _It was a wonderful experience._ The sounds of those who mean most to him, filling their small home. 

After the caning, Gavin's cock was leaking, flushed and standing proud from the abuse his body had suffered. It always fills Nines' chest with such love and admiration to see how much his pet loves the pain, the way he soaks it up as yet another form of pleasure gifted unto him... _And Nines does enjoy spoiling his human..._

He carefully maneuvered Gavin to lay on his back, ass hanging off the edge of their couch as Nines lifted his partner's legs up with ease, avoiding any aggravation to the new bruises patterned across his rear before resting the crooks of Gavin's knees over his shoulders, hands cupped just beneath his hips for support. 

His human groaned, breathing harsh as Nines lavished attention to Gavin's balls first, coaxing each into his mouth and rolling them across his tongue in turn until Gavin was weakly begging for more... Nines could feel Reed's desperate attempts to buck upwards as his lips worked down his partner's shaft, but their positioning would not allow for it... _Nines had - best he could - smirked at him, looking down at Gavin's arousal flushed face as his human's cock lay across Nines' tongue and inside his gullet, heartbeat strong against the sides of his throat._

Nines had been tempted to tease his partner further, to make him plead for release but he could hear their friends' scene nearing the end in their bedroom and he doubted that Gavin would like to be discovered with his face red, drool down his chin and tears on his cheeks while in subspace. _He wanted to keep his partner in a somewhat good mood for tomorrow._

With his human unable to buck up against his face, Nines began using his own grip on Gavin's hips to thrust him up into his throat, swallowing and massaging his tongue along the shaft, lips only leaving the base to suction up Gavin's cock. It didn't take long for his lover to climax with a shaky moan, contractions pulsing along the length of his phallus as heated semen spilled into his throat. _He adored Gavin's whimpering squirms of over-stimulation as Nines made sure to coax every last drop from him._

Nines was glad his human did not complain when he moved back, tucking his arm beneath Gavin's knees and the other under his back, helping him back onto the couch. _It seemed he subbed his pet out a little further than intended._ Gavin groaned sleepily, the usual lazy smile on his features as Nines helped lay him across his stomach before retrieving a few items from the kitchen, his own arousal left unattended for the time being.

Their house was much quieter, just the quiet thrum of music in the background as Nines wrapped the towel from their room around a large frozen gel pack, picking out a bottle of both chocolate milkshake and water before returning to his pet, now with his arms around a cushion, face buried in the fabric. 

He rested the gel pack across the worst of Gavin's bruises, helping him find a position to drink while on his stomach before leaving once more to retrieve the bottle of aloe in their fridge. He gently massaged it between his partner's shoulders from where Nines had flogged him, then across the caning strikes that had not broken his lover's skin. They exchanged quiet teases and affections to each other, and Nines praised his human for his endurance, careful to keep his voice low when calling Gavin _'My Love'_.

He found a television channel playing an old movie that Gavin was interested in - _Megamind_ , apparently one of his childhood favorites- , then turned off the music on their speakers so his partner would be able to hear it clearly. Nines entertained the idea of perhaps watching an animated movie with Gavin at some point... There would be no micro-expressions to distract him... Though a plot can still be hard for him to become invested in, perhaps it would matter less if not to be taken entirely seriously... But Nines had the sneaking suspicion the lack of realism would also bother him.

Nines shared a few kisses with his lover and laid a blanket over him before leaving to give a gentle rap of his knuckles against their open bedroom door, waiting to being given permission to enter his own bedroom of all things. He wished to make sure his friends' scene had gone well and after noticing the human's erection, thought he should offer them a moment of privacy. _Nines' own had diminished considerably once their play stopped and he understands the frustrations of being left without release._

He was confused at first, watching the silent exchange between the two... Connor seemed eager and excited yet his human looked to be more apprehensive than anything... He soon found out why. 

He had to admit, the offer of a threesome with Connor's lover being penetrated by himself and RK800 simultaneously was not what he had expected to hear across their private link... Though that's certainly what was said and Nines agreed to participate with them both, the Lieutenant excusing himself for a few private moments before they would begin. 

Nines had checked once more on Gavin, enabling the option to see his stress levels and was relieved to see it much lower than usual before shutting their bedroom door for privacy with himself on the opposite side than he had been expecting... 

_"Try not to be too rough with Hank please, he thinks you're unable to be gentle during intercourse... or any sexual act for that matter..."_

Nines is a little surprised - perhaps even marginally offended - that Lieutenant Anderson is under that impression... He has been gentle with both Connor and Gavin... While rough and passionate is his preference, vanilla sex is still relaxing and pleasurable. The orgasms are usually less intense but the experience itself is still highly enjoyable, it _is_ sex after all. _Is the Lieutenant under the impression Nines also somehow masturbates in an aggressive manner?_

...Then again, the few times Connor's lover has been witness to his scenes, whether in person, via photographic evidence or word of mouth, they have had violent undertones... Fucking Connor into stasis, choking, caning... _Yes, he supposes he can understand why the Lieutenant may think him unable to enjoy generic intercourse._

He busies himself removing all the toys from their bed, carefully rolling up the towel before placing it on the floor. _"I can be gentle. Passionate sex is merely a preference... You know this, RK800."_

Connor nods, sitting naked on the edge of their bed with his wrists crossed over his genitals. _"I do... But you can get carried away Nines. I'm also talking about not teasing Hank or purposefully trying to make him uncomfortable."_

It's true... He does enjoy making others squirm... Nines makes a considering hum in his throat, pulling in a breath before sitting down next to his predecessor, smoothing a hand down Connor's back to tuck his fingers between his friend's ass cheek and the bed sheets. _"I shall make a conscious effort not to tease your lover... However, what about yourself, RK800? Has the right to torment my dear prototype also been withdrawn?"_

RK800 flushes blue and squirms on Nines' hand as he leans against him, gazing up with his deep chestnut irises that differ so greatly to Nines' own. It's surprising how much change a dash of color can make... RK900 has his suspicions that if he stared at anyone other than Gavin or Connor like that, they would perceive Nines to be glaring at them... Reed has mentioned his 'resting bitch face' on more than one occasion. _It's not his fault that he was given a stern default expression, one to convey seriousness and intimidation... Where as Connor's is softer, more inviting, to lure others into trusting him._

His friend decides to speak aloud this time, a hint of a smirk on his lips and a warm chuckle. "It certainly hasn't. You can push me around during foreplay if you want, but allow me to have some dignity while penetrating, please."

"Of course, RK800. These are acceptable terms..."

Nines nods, taking a light hold on Connor's chin with his forefinger resting beneath his jaw, thumb brushing up over his bottom lip and Nines is pleased to see his pet obediently open his mouth to receive it. He gently swirls the pad of his thumb across the flat of RK800's tongue, watching the glistening faux muscle flex beneath and the whirl of Connor analyzing him. 

RK900 is yet to rinse his mouth of Gavin's seminal fluids and openly smirks as he replaces his thumb with his tongue inside of Connor's mouth, coaxing out a noise of delight from his predecessor at the sample. Nines slips his hand round to cup beside Connor's jaw as a hand comes to rest on Nines' bare back, trailing the length of his spinal column.

It hasn't been long since their last sexual encounter but their bond was certainly deepened during their stint in Russia... They shared deeply personal fears and helped each other to make some amount of peace with them... They interfaced and had access to each others innermost thoughts... They thoroughly explored each other's bodies in their rawest form... _Though one particular area remains restricted from RK800._

There are a few reasons his anus remains off limits to RK800... First of all, is that Connor is strong. Not as strong as he is, but Connor is stronger than Gavin or Lieutenant Anderson, and that threatens Nines' control... Connor is also one to lose himself when too excited and has already attempted to assert himself once... And of course, Nines' bond with his human is deeper, rooted to the heart of his being and permeates into every fiber of his form. 

At this stage in their relationship, Nines would allow himself to be truly restrained without a way of escape and would trust Gavin not to push him too far... If Gavin were to genuinely request it, Nines is fairly certain he could fully submit to his lover and enjoy the experience. He can still feel the lingering emotional warmth of happiness even days after his partner touched his chassis willingly... The orgasm had brought tears to his eyes, both from the intensity of the pleasure itself and the choking mass in his throat at Gavin not recoiling from his true form... Just the sensation of pure _acceptance_ felt like someone had a vice grip on his thirium pump... That someone likely being his human.

But still, even with his insecurities concerning Connor... That part of RK900 that loves to tease others with what they cannot have... Cravings, pleasure, pain, relief, release, orgasm... And seeing how badly RK800 is - as Hank said about Nines' own partner - _thirsting_ after him, how could he resist flaunting that Gavin is allowed what Connor is not. _From what Nines has seen of himself, it is an attractive looking orifice indeed, he can not blame RK800 for wanting to experience it._

Honestly it's a little cruel and illogical to tease Connor with something Nines does not truly wish to give up but with Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Reed, it's not as if RK800 is restricted from penetrative intercourse altogether... Besides, Nines would happily perform oral on Connor if he wished. If he was in a good mood, maybe he would even let his friend fuck his face a little. Not without a trade though, of course... _Rewards are not free, they are earned._

_Thinking of which, he should be getting all he can out of his pet while Connor's lover is absent. Nines shall behave a little more once the Lieutenant joins them..._

RK900 adjusts his position before taking both of Connor's wrists in his grasp to pin him down on the mattress, earning a low pitch giggle from his friend before dragging him up by the armpits to lay correctly on their bed. He watches RK800 turn his head to nuzzle into their pillow, turning back with a cobalt flush across his cheeks. 

Nines crooks an eyebrow at his predecessor and runs his hands along the smooth thighs rested either side of him, a little irked at the denim covering his own, stopping him from feeling Connor's legs against his own. His prototype speaks, voice quiet and lightly hazy. "I can smell Gavin in your bed, the pheromones in his sweat... Have you changed the bedding since you last had sex in here...?"

RK900 chuckles lightly and strays his hand inwards to Connor's genitalia, taking a light grip on his semi-erect cock before indulging himself in playing with his friend's foreskin again, gliding it down past the glans and enjoying the rough sigh from RK800 as Nines slides his fingers back up, gently rolling the velvety faux skin between his digits over the head. 

He watches his ministrations while answering. "I put fresh sheets on our bed last night. It was not my intention to have sex with Gavin before yourself and Lieutenant Anderson would visit, but we couldn't help ourselves..."

Nines glances with a light smirk up to his friend to find him staring at the same place he was, lips parted and panting softly. He's always fascinated and warmed by how deeply it affects RK800 to know those he loves have been sharing pleasure. It's more than _just_ a kink alone... It's pure compersion. 

He continues, keeping his voice nonchalant. "It's a shame we had to limit ourselves to performing oral on one another... I may have been a little too rough with the Detective when I arrived home, he needs a little time to heal." 

Nines leans down, kissing up Connor's neck and listens to his friend's voice beside him, attempting to be stern. "You'd better be nice to Hank, Nines... I mean it..."

Nines slips his hand away before laying himself across his predecessor, grinding his crotch against Connor's as he murmurs by his ear. "Of course, I promise to treat your lover's body with the utmost respect, RK800... Being inside of you with Gavin was wonderful... Your cock is larger than his, we'll be quite the snug fit inside your human."

Connor's thighs clamp around his and he sighs, hands roaming up Nines' back. "He can take it..."

Nines opens his mouth to speak but Lieutenant Anderson's muffled voice carries through the bathroom door instead. "Hey, did you know doors aren't soundproof?"

===

Hank wanted a minute to get himself ready - both mentally and physically - before delving into an unplanned threesome and glared into the bathroom mirror listening to his partner and RK900 flirting in the bedroom. He didn't really care until they started discussing _him_... It's fucking nerve-wracking knowing he's gonna bottom at fifty plus for two androids built to be perfect... But fuck if was he going to listen to them discussing screwing him, and Connor's confidence that he would be able to 'take it' had his cheeks burning. 

He opens the door and can't help a light scoff of laughter at Connor being pinned down into the sheets by Nines. _Damn horny androids._

Hank smirks, shaking his head and looks down at his partner. "Should've known you wouldn't be able to wait five fucking minutes... Well, guess you won't be needing me to have some fun, huh Con?"

Connor's brows draw up with a soft whine in his throat as he eases himself out from underneath Nines. It's highly likely that his human is only teasing him, but he doesn't wish to jeopardize the possibility of having intercourse with both Hank and Nines after only _just_ managing to get his partner to agree to it in the first place. "Haaank..."

Nines moves aside, a little disappointed his teasing has to end so early, but that doesn't mean their fun has... He's curious to see what sharing a bed with the Lieutenant and Connor will be like. He pushes himself up, seating himself on the edge of the bed and goes through in his head what may be the best way to stretch Connor's lover out when it comes time to penetrate. 

Hank chuckles at Connor's whine and watches his partner get to his feet, cock already proudly standing to attention again and he gives him a little wink, earning back a smile. _He's still nervous but that doesn't mean he's gonna be a stuttering fucking mess._

He brushes his hands down Connor's arms, thumb passing over the back of his hands as he looks over to RK900, his eyes seemingly glazed over a little and quickly coming back into focus as Hank addresses him. 

"Okay... Nines. I wanna lay down some ground rules, alright?"

Nines raises an eyebrow momentarily but gives a polite dip of his head. "Of course, I'm listening."

Hank nods and keeps his voice firm, hoping RK900 will take him seriously because if the android starts trying to lord over him, he's ducking out. "First of all, I'm not one of your submissives to push around, so don't... Secondly, I'm not a masochist or any of that shit so don't go hitting me unless you wanna be hit back and lastly, don't fucking bite me. I know you got a thing for it but I have enough problems with keeping Connor from leaving hickeys on me like a goddamn sixteen year old, I don't need to look like Nosferatu took a chunk outta me... Think you can manage that?"

RK900 raises his eyebrows, mouth pulling up in a smile at the Lieutenant's bluntness and unwavering air of authority even as Nines can see his heightened stress levels and apprehension for their activities. _He didn't get promoted to Lieutenant for nothing after all._ Honestly he finds the thought of the human punching him to be amusing but refrains from voicing it.

Instead Nines keeps on the polite smile, maintaining eye contact and leans back on his elbows to both show he is not intimidated by the Lieutenant's threats, as well as to convey a more relaxed atmosphere for their activities. "Yes. That's well within my capabilities, Lieutenant."

Hank had been expecting something a little more than that... Perhaps a smart-ass reply about him still being able to do that with Connor or that he can't promise anything. He looks over at Nines leaning back with his jeans tented from whatever he was up to with Connor, before taking in a deep breath as he glances between his partner and RK900. "Thanks. So, uh... What you wanna do to get things rolling?"

It feels like such a stupid fucking thing to say but he honestly doesn't know. It's been a damn long time since he's had a threesome and he's never had one with two guys either... And god knows he's trying to forget they're almost like twins, he really is. Plenty of people probably have something like this on their bucket list. _Technically it's on his too, but it didn't involve a sadistic mirror image of his boyfriend and himself with self-inflicted beer gut..._

Nines is the one to speak up, keeping his tone light. "I would suggest that you and Connor begin, then I can step in eventually as I did when you were flogging him."

Connor smiles at Hank reassuringly, guiding his lover's hands onto his waist before stepping forward to press a small kiss to his lips. "I think that sounds like a good idea... Don't you?"

Hank just gives a slow nod in return, hands slipping up to trail the length of his spine as he catches Connor's lips in another kiss... There's still an anxious knot in his chest, but it's slowly unwinding as he focuses in on Connor's gorgeous body beneath his fingertips. Feeling the imitation of muscle flexing with every little movement and the same flexibility of his android's slick tongue when it swirls across his own. 

RK900 eases himself back up with his head tilted slightly as he watches his friends immerse themselves in one another, pleased to see the Lieutenant's stress levels slowly reducing along with the tension in his posture. Nines waits until they've decreased to a comfortable level before moving off the bed and winces internally as even the slight creaking of their bed heightens them once again. _He will need to take his time and build up some trust to help the Lieutenant relax. He would like this to be a pleasurable experience for them all..._

He brushes a hand along his prototype's shoulder blade as he walks past, letting RK800 know he's ready to join them and lets his fingers slip away as Nines takes his place behind Connor's lover. He waits a moment before initiating his involvement and when Connor opens his eyes for a second, Nines gives him a little smirk.

His eyes close again and Nines decides to start with something simple and - hopefully - with no sexual pressure attached as he gingerly brushes aside the Lieutenant's hair, pressing a kiss to his neck... Of course, the human immediately tenses and a quick scan of his body shows his increased heart rate. Nines continues pressing kisses along his skin, careful to keep a polite distance between his body - particularly his lower half - and the Lieutenant's _for now_.

Hank can't help but tense up when he feels RK900 start going over his neck... The image of Gavin's back springing to mind. Bruised purple, some darker impressions of teeth and even puncture marks where some of them managed to break through, particularly the fucking canines... _The thought of Nines trying to lay one of those on him makes his goddamn skin crawl..._

He breaks from the kiss with his partner and tilts his head to the side, giving a firm reminder of their agreement _just in case_. "Hey. I mean it. If you bite me, Nines, I'll fucking sue."

Nines half rolls his eyes and tries to reassure him. "You have my word, Lieutenant. I will not bite you... Now please, try to relax...."

Hank lets out a little huff of air from his nose before going back to kissing Connor while Nines returns to his neck. _'Relax'... Easy for him to say... He's not the one in the middle of a literal fucking sandwich..._

It's hard to relax between his self esteem constantly prodding at his chest and stomach, the thoughts reminding him those two were designed to be damn near half his age and Nines being a sadistic megalomaniac doesn't fucking help... _But_... Nines does seem to be less like his usual overbearing self. He's not biting... Or sucking and trying to leave goddamn hickeys for that matter... 

If he can take a moment to forget about his self esteem and what Nines can dish out when he wants to... It's nice. _If RK900 can keep up being fucking 'vanilla' for once... Yeah, he might be able to relax and actually enjoy himself._

His back stiffens up again when the guy lays an open mouthed kiss over his neck but again, no teeth... As it turns out, just tongue... And it makes a good shiver work its way down his spine this time. Connor must be monitoring him and all that shit because he can feel his android smiling into their kiss after it happens.

Nines takes his time, waiting until enough tension has dissipated from Lieutenant Anderson's body before taking a cautious step forward to press their bodies together, resting a hand over the human's hip. _Only a small spike in stress... Already leveling back out..._ He presses another kiss to his neck, tongue swiping over the skin as Nines places down his other hand, moving them both forward until his fingertips find the Lieutenant's belt buckle. 

RK900 takes another half-step forward, enough to have his groin pressed firmly against the human's rear as he unbuckles the metal and leather, noting the muted groan from RK800 and the brush of his erection against the back of Nines' hand. He pops the buttons to Lieutenant Anderson's jeans and pulls down his zipper before tucking his hand between the denim and the fabric covering the human's cock beneath his palm.

 _Oh._ Nines sighs against the Lieutenant's neck, pressing another kiss over his jugular as he gently gropes at the swollen, heated flesh and it already has his mind wandering places... 

He had observed the size of Lieutenant Anderson's erection at the hotel but still... Having it in his palm when comparing it to the memories of his own is something else entirely. While similar in length... only a fraction of an inch smaller than Nines'... The Lieutenant's girth exceeds his own without question. _Nines can't help but wonder how it would feel inside of him..._

...He doubts Connor's lover would allow Nines to restrain him so that he could ride him... And he certainly wouldn't feel comfortable enough to allow Lieutenant Anderson to take position on top of him... Perhaps at some point in the future they would be able to work out a compromise because the thought of such a large cock inside of himself... It would surely be a constant, delicious pressure on his prostate...

Nines slides his hand over the Lieutenant's boxer shorts, fingers trailing up the tented fabric before easing his hand down inside them to take a careful but firm grasp around the human's shaft. There's a sharp inhale from Connor's lover as he does so... _Nines understands, he is also craving for attention to his phallus._ He's erect again and the want to be touched, stroked, sucked, is strong... But he can keep himself in check for now. There's more important matters - quite literally - at hand.

He does allow himself a single rounding of his hips against the Lieutenant's behind, making the excuse in his mind that he's simply 'testing the waters' to see how the human will react... And thankfully, the response is positive this time. Nines' mind is brought back to Connor's willingness to still be submissive to him - them - during foreplay... Perhaps he can put that to use...

RK900 raises his head, speaking aloud to his predecessor as he continues pumping the length of Lieutenant Anderson's cock, keeping his tone polite... Maybe condescendingly so.

"Connor?"

Connor leans out of the kiss with his human, mind pleasantly buzzy. Having Hank between them.. Feeling the occasional brush of Nines' hand against his phallus as he strokes his partner's. Feeling the vibrations of a groan elicited by someone other than himself carry through to his mouth as they kiss. Being with two people he adores... It's intoxicating... He blinks slowly before acknowledging RK900's request for his attention. "Yes?"

Nines smirks, resting his chin on Lieutenant Anderson's shoulder. "Would you mind helping me and Hank out of our clothes since _your_ hands are unoccupied, RK800?"

Hank can see his partner already getting ready to answer but decides to butt in because Nines had to go straight back to bossing Connor around again. He lightly rolls his shoulder, a questioning hum in RK900's throat as he moves his head again and Hank turns to face him for the first time since they started, tucking his dick back into boxers for a little dignity.

He doesn't snap - he's not mad - but Hank does let some annoyance seep into his voice, undeterred by Nines' mock look of innocent confusion. "He's not a fucking maid, Nines."

Nines raises an eyebrow, disappointed to have his fun cut short before it had a chance to begin, but again pushes. He's unsure if the Lieutenant is aware that RK800 enjoys being used to the extent he does... That it brings him happiness and pleasure, not to mention the fun they could have, teaming up together to dominate their partner. Nines would also like to play with Connor's newly discovered kink of watching his lover be intimate with another.

RK900 takes a step back, noting no significant increase in the human's stress levels and keeps his tone light. "True, he is not a maid... But he is our pet for the time being and he enjoys being told what to do... Don't you, RK800?"

 _He does. For his lovers that is._ Connor nods with a warm smile, more than happy to help them undress and replies with a cheerful "Yes, Sir." 

Connor looks at Hank for permission as he tucks his thumbs into the top of his jeans, hooking under the waistband of his underwear and waits to pull them down. "May I, Lieutenant?"

Hank sighs softly in defeat... _He knows Connor likes to be helpful and enjoys being ordered around in the bedroom... Even if it makes him worry he's using him sometimes._ He's always had a bit of lingering guilt about telling Connor what to do outside of work after his partner was controlled like a goddamn puppet for so long...

...But Nines is an android himself and obviously sees no problem with it... And Gavin seems to enjoy the same thing... Maybe he just needs to try be a little less protective when Connor's obviously wanting to serve or be used... _His partner certainly doesn't like being treated as lesser outside of the bedroom..._ Connor doesn't let anyone outside of himself, Gavin and Nines push him around like this... _It's just a kink thing._ Hank calls his partner a slut way too often when they're messing around... Connor would shut that shit right down if anyone else even attempted to talk to him like that.

Hank nods with a little eye roll and a chuckle, using a slightly mocking tone of voice on the end of his sentence. "Go on then, _RK800._ "

Connor tries to fight back a snicker at hearing his human use the name RK900 uses so often, biting down on his lip as he starts working his Lieutenant's pants down, eyes lingering on his groin and Connor sighs hard at the sight of his cock springing back up to slap his belly. _He can already feel the analysis fluid building up in his mouth..._

Nines gives a light scoff under his breath at hearing the Lieutenant mock his affectionate - if slightly demeaning - pet name for Connor but with Lieutenant Anderson apparently wanting to play along with them a little more now, Nines can hardly hold a grudge... 

He watches RK800 lower himself down to his knees, helping Hank step out of his pants, and Nines smiles at just how beautifully subservient his prototype can be... _He is grateful to be able to share him with his lover_. Connor folds the clothing into a tidy pile by the end of the bed before moving over on his knees to unbutton Nines' jeans and he can't help a smirk at the way his predecessor's thirium pump stutters when his fingers graze across Nines' rear beneath his briefs. 

There's a quiet huff from Connor as Nines' cock also slaps against his stomach when it's freed from his underwear... Wetter without the barrier of fabric separating skin and he folds the clothing next to his human's. He gets to his feet and glances at Hank's shirt then up at his eyes, receiving a look that certainly does not say _'go ahead'_...

Connor knows his human is self conscious of his chest and stomach but he's sure that Nines will not be judgmental in any way... In fact, Nines will likely be interested to see his tattoo and scars knowing his friend's kinks and interests.

Connor's aware he has already pushed Hank today but he wants his partner to feel comfortable and relaxed with them... If he can get Hank out of his shirt for just a little while, then surely when he puts it back on, it will be a lot easier... He would love to lie naked with his lovers in bed... Skin on skin... Preferably all four of them. _Perhaps one day._

He takes a slow step forward before placing his hand at the bottom of Hank's shirt and is immediately met with his human's hands pinning his own flat, accompanied by a firm voice. "Connor..."

Hank frowns slightly, heart picking up speed again and not in a good way... Connor should know he doesn't want to take his fucking shirt off... Years of alcohol and even more of fast food haven't left him looking like either of the other two naked, damn near examples of perfection in the room... Gavin's toned and in his thirties, RK900 is definitely not gonna be interested in looking at someone like him... At least from the waist up... _Hank caught that sigh against his neck when the guy got a handful of his cock. It helped a lot with giving him a desperately needed boost for his self-esteem._

Connor doesn't move his hands but he does want to try persuading his partner at least once before giving up, keeping his tone casual and upbeat with a smile. "I just want to show Nines your tattoo... If you don't mind, please?"

Hank's already opening his mouth to say no but this time, Nines gets in there before he has a chance, taking a step around with an expectant look on his face. "Tattoo? I was unaware you had one, Lieutenant... If you wouldn't mind I would love to see it."

 _What Hank would like to do right about now is wrap himself in a motherfucking blanket from head to toe and bail_... But he sucks it up, letting out an irritated huff that has his partner wince in a halfhearted, silent apology. _Fuck it, fine. Might as well just rip the band aid off and get it over with._

Hank sighs before giving a small, slightly forced smile to his partner as he gently moves his hands out of the way, not wanting Connor to think he's seriously pissed off... _He's just insecure as fuck._ "Alright, alright..."

He hesitates for a second, arms crossed at his waist before peeling his shirt off over his head, keeping it in his hand, ready to put back on first opportunity he has. Hank clenches his teeth together, hoping his cheeks don't look at hot as they fucking feel, and that the lead weight filling up his chest and choking up his throat doesn't show on his expression. _He knows those two can see his heartbeat and all that 'stress level' shit... He just hopes they won't voice it._

Nines takes one more step round, face to face with Connor's lover and his line of sight is immediately drawn to the beautiful piece of art work permanently drawn across his chest. A side profile of a woman's face within a circle adorned with roses and a pair of feathered wings in black ink.

Really he should ask... But by the time the realization enters Nines' thoughts, he's already reaching out to trace his finger's along the rose sitting at the top, two wings sprouting from either side. "Absolutely stunning... I adore the design... When did you have this done?"

Hank's heart all but jumps into his throat when Nines reaches over and it's kind of really fucking weird to see him staring at his chest but after a second, he manages to get the words out. "Thanks and uh, I was twenty six."

Nines nods to himself, still tracing the details until his eyes are drawn to the scars he was aware would be there from a glance at Lieutenant Anderson's file a few weeks into his activation... _Seeing them in person is another thing entirely..._

A gunshot wound - through and through - to the upper right abdomen... A scar left from being attacked with a knife on the mirroring side... Another stab wound to the right pectoral - mercifully shallow - and a long line of scar tissue across his right upper arm... Nines continues trailing his fingertips across the human's body as he assesses each one, tracing the outlines of cicatrix, mesmerized.

Hank can't say he was expecting this of all things... But he guesses he should've known better after seeing what Nines likes to do to Reed. _Besides, Connor did the same thing when they started their relationship..._ Hank clears his throat, feeling more self conscious than before but not necessarily in a bad way... He still feels like he's under scrutiny but at least RK900 doesn't seem repulsed by him or anything...

He tries to make a joke of things to break the tension that only he seems to be feeling. "So... Don't wanna know when I got those done, huh?"

Nines looks up at him, fingers still resting on the healed knife wound on his abdomen and decides to answer honestly. "I've seen your file, I know when and how these were inflicted."

Hank scoffs lightly around a tired chuckle. "Of course you fucking did... You guys are privy to way too much shit..." He raises an eyebrow, figuring he might as well ask. "So, d'you have a scar kink or something?"

Nines smiles, tracing the scar beneath his fingertip with a - hopefully - friendly smile. "Yes, I do... amongst other things... But I also have a great deal of reverence for scars on humans. Unlike androids, you are bound to this body... Any scars are carried throughout your life. I think they're beautiful... You have to endure physical - or at the very least emotional - pain to receive one... each telling its own story... Of pleasure, pain, grief, survival, strength..."

He decides not to mention the intensity of his blood kink... The fact he has an interest in piquerism... Nines' smile morphs into a slight smirk. "But yes, I do find scars sexually arousing. I hope you don't mind."

Hank shakes his head and holds his palm up for a second before gesturing down his body. "Kink away... At least all this shit isn't putting you off."

Nines tilts his head, looking once more down the Lieutenant's nude body. It's certainly by no means a turn off... He of course, prefers Gavin body and honestly - outside of RK800 - Nines has no sexual attraction towards androids. He however _adores_ the human body from its fragility and ability to bruise, to its pliability so unlike his own form... 

While yes, there is soft silicone of varying density and depth across his entire plastic chassis and even some parts that are exclusively silicone such as his genitalia, tongue and lips, - androids were designed to be realistic and enjoyable sexual partners after all - humans are much softer and pleasing to handle... 

Lieutenant Anderson's stomach and chest are no less sexually appealing than his cock or ass... _Which Nines may have taken a moment to observe after the flashes of Connor's memories during interfacing._ As for the hair, that is also a very human trait that is in no way a 'turn off'.

Nines happily took over waxing Gavin shortly after he moved in to their house and unlike Gavin, Connor's lover lets his body hair grow freely. The only similarity being that both humans keep their pubic region neatly trimmed... _Considerate to those performing fellatio._

Yes. Lieutenant Anderson is attractive in his own way and Nines is certain there are plenty others who would be attracted to man like him. Nines is not ignorant to the fact he would be considered a bear and they are certainly popular on the scene... _He wonders if the Lieutenant is aware of how many would find him attractive?_

Nines tilts his head. "It certainly isn't putting me off... I wonder, are you aware you're what would be considered a bear and that a large portion of the BDSM scene - let alone the gay scene - find men of your build very attractive?"

 _Oh, Jesus fucking H Christ..._

Hank shakes his head with a weary chuckle, pulling his shirt back on and he catches a glimpse of Connor _trying_ to fight back a smile before the fabric goes over his head. _Of course he's grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat._

He can feel the blood in his cheeks as he answers. "Christ... Yeah, I'm a-fucking-ware, Nines..." _...But that doesn't stop him feeling self conscious as fuck sometimes._

Hank sighs, pushing his arms back through the sleeves and pulls the neck down to find his partner's walking back up to him with a warm, flushed smile. _He should probably just try and accept that somehow, he's been lucky enough to have ended up with three guys that apparently find his body type attractive on some level... Especially Connor... He's never done anything to give Hank even a speck of doubt that his android loves his body and all its shitty imperfections._

Connor catches his partner in another kiss, overjoyed for both the fact his plan worked - Hank's stress levels are lower than before he took the shirt off - and that Nines voiced his appreciation of Hank's body. He knows RK900 tends to filter less of his thoughts as he relaxes and his human needs a little help with his self confidence because Hank needs to realize just how handsome and perfect he truly is...

RK900 watches as his predecessor immerses himself in another kiss with his human and it has an idea forming that pulls the corner of Nines' mouth up in a smirk. Perhaps with the Lieutenant in better spirits, he - they - can start teasing their pet a little now... Surely Connor's lover is aware of RK800's delight and arousal at sharing his partner with another...

He feels it's an appropriate time to make the request and Nines places a hand on the small of Connor's back, brushing his thumb over the skin as he pulls back from the kiss being shared with his lover. Nines smiles at him before shifting his gaze to Lieutenant Anderson. "May I kiss you, Lieutenant?... If Connor also doesn't mind, of course."

Nines looks back to RK800, watching the blue in his cheeks deepen as he nods in confirmation, voice quiet. "Mhmm... I don't mind at all...."

 _How adorable..._ He watches Connor bite down on his own lip, moving aside for Nines to take his place but RK900 waits for Lieutenant Anderson's permission before moving in, hand raised to place on his upper arm if - once - it's given.

Hank's a bit surprised at RK900 asking for that and the surprise alone makes him hesitate. Though kissing him shouldn't feel too different to kissing Connor, it's not something he would've expected Nines to ask but he notices the android purposefully glance over to his partner as the smirk grows on his face. _Oh..._ Connor did wring him for every detail about his couple of nights with Gavin, so he'd probably enjoy watching him mess around with Nines a bit... _Fuck it._

He can see Connor's eyes already wide, impatiently flickering back and forth between them before Hank turns back to RK900, fighting back a grin. "Okay, come on then."

Nines chuckles at the consent, glad to see he's caught on and places his hand on the Lieutenant's arm as he leans in, tilting his head to the side before pressing his lips to the human's... It's a bit of a bland kiss for himself but he promised Connor's lover he wouldn't bite and he parts his lips before catching the Lieutenant's upper one. 

Much like his prototype's opinion of Lieutenant Anderson's beard, Nines finds it does indeed feel pleasant... It's coarse but not overly so and there's an almost fuzzy tickling sensation across his sensors... Different to the light graze of his own human's stubble.

He does notice the lieutenant isn't attempting to place his hands on him and Nines puts a light grip on the human's wrist, guiding it to his side before pressing his tongue against the lieutenant's lips. They part for him and Nines eases between them, taste buds skimming over the human's tongue, collecting an entirely new analysis to his own personal collection. 

It barely takes a second to create a new folder for the Lieutenant and Nines shortens the distance between their bodies as his cock brushes against the human's. It's certainly different to the passionate kisses he usually partakes in. _The ones that have his thirium pump aching, but it's still enjoyable, intimate... He would very much like to continue._

Hank's not sure what he was expecting a kiss with RK900 to be like, but it's not bad by any standard. It feels similar to Connor's - which isn't a surprise considering they look alike - but it's a different style to how he's seen Nines kiss before... It's not violent or possessive. Honestly he's just glad the guy's not trying to gnaw his face off, he really had expected him to give in by now and at least try to nibble him or some shit... _And maybe if it just stayed at that level, Hank wouldn't even complain. He just doesn't wanna end up a fucking chew toy like Reed._

He keeps his hand resting on Nines' waist - it dips less than Connor's, he can _feel_ the guy's more built than his partner - and Hank leans back from the kiss, earning a confused look from Nines. 

"Is this unsatisfactory?"

Hank shakes his head and chuckles. "No, but how about you stop kissing me like it's prom night. I know I said go easy but I didn't know you were gonna treat me like it's my first fucking time."

"It's your first time with me."

 _Okay, he'll give the guy that._ "Yeah... But you don't gotta treat me like a fragile virgin. Come on, I can take a bit more than that."

"Very well, Lieutenant. If you insist." The corner of Nines' lip tugs up as he leans back in, pressing a firmer kiss to the human's lips as he pushes their bodies together again. _It's nice not to have lean down at all for a change... Connor is only slightly shorter but his lover is almost the same height as himself._ Nines allows himself to be a less strict with his kisses, carefully grazing his teeth along the human's tongue and lips... Receiving the same in return. 

He much prefers this... A little biting and passion - even as he bears in mind not to break the skin. Nines rocks his hips upwards, seeking friction again and slips a hand down between them to take their cocks in hand. It's difficult to keep a grasp on their combined girth, his finger and thumb barely managing to curl around their shafts but thankfully just enough to stop either from slipping free as he strokes them in unison. 

Hank sighs through his nose at the sudden attention to his cock, giving a light instinctive thrust into RK900's hand. Their kiss feels better now, less hesitant and more natural. It's easier to relax into as Nines jerks them off together with tight, slow pumps along the top half of their shafts. It feels good and Hank lets his hand wander a bit of its own accord over Nines' side and back, feeling that faux flex of muscle below the surface each time he moves. 

Connor's not sure where to look... At Hank kissing their friend, _partner_...? At Hank's hand grazing over Nines' waist...? Though his eyes keep being drawn to their erections held firm but careful in RK900's grip, masturbating them both and the beads of precum forming on each tip. 

He swallows hard and squeezes his legs together, attention focused on the glistening drops he wants so badly to be smeared across his tongue and cataloged into his personal folders dedicated to his lovers... 

It makes his face hot to watch two of the people he loves so much being intimate with one another... Touching... Kissing. Each time Hank pushes his hips forward into Nines' hand, it sends a wave of arousal through his own groin and only reinforces his want to just watch his lovers with one another... Just to see what they would do ' _alone_ '.

Connor sighs around a whine, teeth biting down on his bottom lip and his breath hitches as RK900's eyelid half opens to stare him while continuing to kiss their Lieutenant. Nines holds eye contact for a moment before leaning back with a light smirk, lips still wet with his human's saliva. 

"Since you're clearly unoccupied, why don't you be a good boy and make yourself useful, RK800?"

He doesn't need to be told twice and Connor steps over towards them, a soft noise of eagerness in his throat as he nods at Nines before glancing over to his Lieutenant. Warmth blossoms in his chest at the affectionate smile from his human and after a firm, yet gentle push down on his shoulder from Nines, Connor lowers himself down to his knees. _Right where he wanted to be._

It's a thrilling new experience to look above, both his Lieutenant and RK900 towering high above him, but it's even more exciting to have their cocks standing proud and erect at head height... _The only question is who should he suck and who should he jerk off... Or..._

Connor reaches up to place a hand on the back of his human's thigh, silently encouraging him forward until he and RK900 are close enough to each other that he can lick over both of their glans at the same time. He pumps a hand, firm but slow along the length of both his partners' erections, mouthing over the heads and sliding his tongue between them. _He's not even going to entertain the thought of taking their combined girth into his mouth._

A hand comes to rest on the back of his head, threading fingers through his hair, then tightening their grip around them. _Nines._ "Good boy, RK800... But I think the Lieutenant and I can take a little more than kitten licks."

"Yes, Sir." He replies, looking up at RK900 with Hank's glans still resting against his lip and Connor tilts his head to take his partner's cock into his mouth, masturbating Nines with the other. He'd like to use his free hand to touch himself but after Hank's caning and Nines' teasing, it's hard to do without permission.

"Much better..."

Connor hopes he can be a little more assertive by the time they have sex... He underestimated just how subservient he would feel, alone with Hank and Nines in his bedroom... The want to be good and do anything asked of him is strong... The want to be useful and to be praised for being just that... _Not to mention getting his throat fucked, the thought is literally mouthwatering._

At least he can have a little of that now with the hot weight of Hank's cock pinning down his tongue, the firm but gentle pushes from Nines at the back of his head to take him deeper. Connor keeps massaging his hand along RK900's length, squeezing and rounding the soft curve of his thumb over the head as he bobs his head back and forth on Hank. _He'd be happy to spend their time doing just this but really does want to help fulfill his partner's fantasy._

Connor suctions his mouth tight as he pulls off Hank's erection, lifting his hand to start pumping his fist along the Lieutenant's shaft instead and turns his head to take Nines into his throat. He can hear the appreciative hum from his friend as he does and feel of a small thrust from his Lieutenant's hips into his hand. 

The ache between his own legs is still left leaking out but he continues focusing his attention on his lovers, looking up through his lashes to see Nines kissing Hank again. He tries to stifle a whimper but it still comes out, if somewhat muffled around RK900's phallus and the way it makes his friend grin into their kiss has his whole body hot. Connor keeps his wrist moving, rubbing the pad of his thumb against his human's slit and smearing the precum he works out across the tip. 

Every sigh and low, hushed groan made by his partners above makes his cheeks flush with thirium and Connor gradually pulls his head back, suckling a kiss along Nines' glans before shuffling back on his knees a little to slowly stand beside them. He watches the kiss break and shuts his eyes for a moment as Nines leans over to kiss him at the same time as Hank's warm hand brushes across the small of his back. _This is all so heavenly..._

Connor waits until Nines parts before turning to kiss his human, eagerly pressing his lips to Hank's and sinking against his warm frame as the familiar pleasant rasp of his beard brushes across his sensors. He presses himself firmly against Hank, arms wrapping around him as he tilts his head to ease his tongue inside. _His human always feels so wonderful in his arms..._

He can forget everything while in his lover's arms... Warm, soft, secure... So comforting and perfect in every way. _It'd be so easy for Connor to be putty... To let Hank take the lead, but he needs to clear his mind so Hank can be the one to relax and be putty._

Connor stops with the soft brushes of his fingertips over his partner's back and instead moves them lower, the side of his lip quirking up as he grabs at Hank's rear. There's a soft chuckle in their kiss and Connor's elated to see he's still at ease and comfortable with their activities. He knew if they took their time, Hank would be able to relax. He continues carefully digging his fingers into the soft meat of his ass with one hand, while using his other to cup the back of Hank's neck, deepening their kiss.

Nines smiles to himself as he watches Connor take on a more assertive role with his lover, moving them in the direction of _his_ bed at a leisurely pace. _This has been a very pleasant evening for them... And it can only get better._ He's happy to observe for a while again, phallus in hand and giving himself a few unhurried strokes, now lubricated with RK800's saliva.

Nines chuckles softly when Connor finally has the Lieutenant backed against the bed and the human almost falls back onto the mattress, smiling and breathless. "God damn it, okay Con. I'm going. I'm going."

Hank watches Connor lean down, pressing a kiss to his stomach before moving Hank's knees to be bent upwards with his legs spread. _Putting him on fucking display._ "Thank you, Hank... Now just wait there a moment, please."

Hank tuts quietly with a sigh, giving his shoulders a light shrug. "Aw dammit, I was gonna leg it once your back was turned."

Connor just narrows his eyes, smiling as he rests his cheek on Hank's belly. "No, you were not."

"Not a chance in hell." Hank grins at his android, tousling his soft locks before Connor stands, fingers catching onto his for a moment and he looks over at RK900 standing not too far away with an oddly affectionate expression. "Comfy bed you got here, Nines."

 _It is a very comfortable mattress. Something very important for not only a restful nights sleep, but lengthy periods of sexual intercourse._ There's a single chuckle in Nines throat. "Well... We _do_ spend a lot of time using it."

Hank makes a mock noise of pain and waves his hand in dismissal at Nines, still in a much better mood than he thought he would've been _everything considered._ "Alright, don't ruin it for me. Fuck knows what you and Reed have gotten up to on here."

Connor knows what they did last night, but agrees with his human that Hank won't likely want to know. Instead he walks up to his friend, a light bubble of warmth in his chest when Nines wraps an arm around his waist to pull him forward, cock pressed firmly into RK900's hip and it makes Connor sigh. 

He allows himself to gently rock back and forth for a little delicious friction as he speaks, pleased that Nines doesn't give him that teasing look of disapproval that would ruin his current confidence. He smiles up to RK900, hand resting on his mid-back. "Can you help me find some toys and lubricant to help stretch Hank out, please?"

Nines hums politely in agreement as he steps back, fingers brushing over RK800's buttocks before moving over to kneel in front of his chest. He pulls out a plastic box, opening a few drawstring pouches before finding the correct one. "I have a larger tapered plug here... I think this would suit our needs without having to use an excessive amount of toys... There's a bottle of lubricant in the bedside table but I have a pump bottle in here which may be m-"

Hank groans in annoyance as the door opens and a new but all too familiar voice joins the mix. _Gavin._

"Okay, I've seen your asshole. There are no more secrets between us."

Hank rolls his eyes with an irritated groan, pushing himself up into a seated position to look over at Reed standing in the doorway, blinking down at the floor. _If he hadn't already fucked the guy that probably would've wounded his self-esteem, but he's used to Gavin's shitty attitude and sense of humor now._ He's a dickhead for the sake of being a dickhead. "Shut up, Reed. What do you want?"

Gavin scoffs. He's too tired and still kinda subbed out from Nines' caning to snap back at Anderson, so the words come out sounding like he's half asleep. _Which isn't too far from the truth._ "What do I want? This is _my_ bedroom you beardy old cunt."

"Gavin!" Connor scowls over at Reed, not happy with his choice of words or the insult to his partner. 

Hank just shrugs it off with another eye-roll, smirking over at Gavin by the end of his sentence. "It's fine, Con. I don't mind. He's all bark and no bite... Ain't that right, bitch?"

Gavin sighs, walking over to pick up his phone from where he left it during Nines' lesson and grabs a pillow while he's at. _Saving it._ He tucks it under his arm, grumbling to himself. "You're gonna make me fucking hate being called that soon..."

He hears Nines' voice crop up, polite and directed at Hank. "Please don't ruin my favorite name for him."

Gavin looks over at his partner and raises an eyebrow at the toy in his hand. _A tapered buttplug with ridges down it's length... It's not the biggest of their toys but it's no fucking joke either._ What the hell are they all up to in here... He's gonna turn up the tv when he lies back down. "What d'you need that massive buttplug for anyways, Tincan?"

Nines pushes himself back to his feet and tries not to smirk when Gavin's line of vision flicks down after they make eye contact, his partner's posture changing only in the slightest but it's enough for Nines to know he's still lingering around subspace. _If they'd been alone he would've taken pleasure in knocking him down a little further with his beautiful little bitch whining on his lap._

"To prepare Lieutenant Anderson."

Hank sighs. _Why did Nines have to use his title for that... And what is he? A fucking turkey??_

Gavin frowns. They have plenty of toys to help stretch him out without using _that._ "For what? His own dick?"

He watches Nines shake his head, placing the bottle of lube down on their bed. "No. For myself and Connor, we're going to penetrate him together."

Gavin tightens his lip, hating the fact he can clearly feel how jealous he is of Hank in this moment. For fucks sake... He's just in that spot of being subbed out to the point he feels like a needy bitch, but his mind is clear enough to _know_ he's being a needy bitch. _He needs to bail before he ends up begging to be tied up and made to watch._

He rolls his eyes at his own weakness and keeps a snark to his tone as he heads back out the door, holding up his phone. "You have fun with that. I just wanted this anyways-" The pillow was a bonus, and he smirks, adding. "Hope you enjoy sharing Anderson's ancient asshole."

Gavin's feeling pretty smug with himself but that familiar hot weight in his chest of being put down sinks right down to his crotch when the guy says, without missing a beat. "Hey, mine's in better shape than yours. It hasn't been fucked by half of Detroit."

He pauses at the door, hating the way that made his head swim. _Goddamn it Nines... Why'd he have to sink him this deep into subspace. He's gonna be drowning for hours._ Gavin bites down on his lip before nodding slowly. "Hm.... Touche. Enjoy your double dicking, old man."

"Will do. Now leave, you're killing the mood."

Gavin's throat chokes up on the whine threatening to escape at the combo of being insulted, then denied even the choice of joining in with their fun with _his_ boyfriend. He doesn't trust any words that might come out his mouth and instead flicks his middle finger up in their general direction before pulling the door shut. _Goddamn stupid fluffy sub brain._

Connor waits until the door's closed to smile over at Hank. "He did have a point... You'll have an idea what it's like being penetrated by yourself soon."

Hank winces, furrowing his brows and tries to forget the _delight_ his goddamned imagination just conjured up. "Jesus. Connor. No. I do _not_ need that mental image. Just 'cause you're fine with fucking your look-alike, doesn't mean I wanna."

Connor chuckles to himself, trying to stop the spreading grin on his face at the mental image that's _more_ than welcome any time it wants to make an appearance. If Hank were an android, the fantasy of watching them together, or even being sandwiched between them would be obtainable... But Hank's a human. _Which he honestly prefers because Hank's one of a kind... Completely unique and perfect._

He smiles wider at the thought, cheeks warm and pops out of his thoughts by his partner's voice, low and unimpressed. "Stop it." 

Connor continues smiling to himself. He could explain to Hank that his thoughts took another direction, but much like himself when being complimented in the wrong areas, it would likely only make Hank reject the words and sour the mood. 

Instead he beams over to his partner. "No. I have freedom of thought and imagination now, and I intend to exercise them."

Hank rolls his eyes and flops back onto the bed again, narrowing his eyes when Connor leans over him, cheeks still flushed blue. He's so focused on the glaring that when a hand brushes along his inner thigh, it catches him off guard. 

"Well... Shall we continue, Lieutenant?" 

Connor speaks softly, still smiling as he leans back to pump a blob of lubricant on the tip of his middle finger but pauses when Hank grumpily sighs at him. "Just get on with it before I change my mind."

He kneels by his partner's side, faking a mild look of disappointment and pouts as he smears the lube across the pad of his finger with his thumb. "Are you withdrawing your consent? ...You know, I can't continue without your consent, Lieutenant."

Hank makes an unimpressed noise in his throat at Connor pulling the puppy eyes look on him but humors his android. "Yes, you have my fucking consent, Connor. Didn't realize you still needed to ask for it after damn near a year now."

"I'm just checking. You never know. Now, where were we... Ah." 

Hank pulls in a deep breath as Connor's finger swipes over his asshole, gently massaging the pad across it and spreading lube over him before probing a little. He leans back and closes his eyes, the want to argue fizzling out as his partner slowly slides his finger in and out, gaining a little more depth each time. 

He's not often in the right mood for this. To lay down with his legs spread, getting things shoved up his ass and being told what to do... But sometimes it's nice to lay back and enjoy himself, but _again_ sometimes even then he can't relax... He gets hung up on his body. It's hard to feel attractive - let alone... Sexy - at his age, sprawled out half naked on his back... But somehow Connor manages to get him there.

His partner can get him in the mood to bottom, but Hank figured it'd be damn near impossible with Nines there. Those blue-grey eyes make him look like the judgiest motherfucker on the planet, and he was sure that Nines was gonna try and dominate him in some way... Put him down or try to hurt or restrain him to see what masochistic shit he could get off on. It was hard to imagine Nines doing something 'vanilla' after only seeing him rough fuck, choke and smack about Gavin and Connor... _But everything's gone fine so far._

Hank lets out a low groan in the back of his throat as Connor's finger gets deep enough to brush against his prostate, earning a soft sigh from his partner beside him. He feels Connor's finger retract before another is added, stretching him out and Hank sighs, sinking down into the bed a bit more and a rough groan escapes him as his partner starts curling his fingers in on that sweet spot. _With how good that damn thing feels, how are you not supposed to enjoy having something up your ass. Fucking incentive is what that is..._

He tenses up a little as Connor's free hand runs underneath his shirt, hitching it up but he guesses since Nines has already seen him in all his _glory,_ it doesn't matter _too much._ Hank lets it get pushed up to his neck, arching his back off the bed to help it along and sighs as a warm tongue is pressed to his nipple. _It's a bit of a compromising position to be in but he decides to just keep his eyes closed._

He can't help but wonder what Nines is up to and what the hell he thinks of him laid out like this, but his question is soon answered by the bed dipping near his feet and Hank can feel himself tense around his partner's fingers. Hank takes a deep, slow breath as - what must be - RK900's lips go down the length of his dick. _Just like Connor, Nines takes him right up to the hilt with no problem..._

Hank's fucking grateful for their lack of gag reflex after years of getting blowjobs that were more like a handjob and getting the tip sucked. _In fact, he's still impressed Gavin can take him._ Loads of guys want a bigger dick but they don't think of the fucking woes that come with it... Being too big for some gals, problems getting underwear and pants that don't crush his junk, and there's nothing subtle about pitching a six person tent.

 _Yeah, he's fucking grateful_ and it feels like fucking heaven as Nines and Connor both work on him. Hank can feel the flush not only in his cheeks, but down his neck and across his chest at the attention being shared across his body... Connor's slick tongue tracing firm circles around his nipple as he teases a third finger inside of his ass, and Nines slowly bobbing his head up and down, taking his cock into his throat with ease. _It feels fucking amazing._ And Hank rests a hand on the back of his partner's head, threading his fingers through Connor's hair before slowly mussing up his hair.

Nines looks up at the Lieutenant as he lowers his head again, feeling the human's erection stretch his throat around its girth and can't help but make mental notes on how it would feel if he were to ride it. He attempts to simulate the speed and motion of a slow rise and lowering of his hips, pursing his lips tighter than usual around the glans for the first few movements. 

He takes the notes, then starts a more rhythmic taking of the Lieutenant's cock, tilting his head a little to the side and his eyes are drawn back down to the scar on Lieutenant Anderson's abdomen. _He wants to touch._ It'd likely be more polite to ask but instead, Nines keeps a careful eye on Connor's lover as he tentatively runs his fingers up the Lieutenant's stomach, enjoying the sensation of soft hairs brushing across his fingertips before reaching the scar tissue. 

He's always loved scars. How unique each one is. The story and pain behind them. Their permanence. Their texture... Though, as always, there's a little guilt riddled in with his arousal over the scars... They were not consensual or enjoyable for the human... Much like Gavin's scar across the bridge of his nose and the various other faded scars littered across his body. _Nines much prefers gaining arousal over the ones he made himself, ones that hold stories of erotic pain._

The Lieutenant However did not look at him with judgement or disgust when Nines admitted to his arousal over his scars... So he allows himself to indulge in caressing them as he continues to perform oral on the human, savoring the new analysis of fresh pre-ejaculate covering his taste buds. 

Nines keeps working his throat around the Lieutenant's phallus, listening to the rough sighs of Connor's lover until there's a wet pop of suction being released - not himself - and RK800 speaks softly. "I think you're ready to take a little more now, Lieutenant. Nines and I found a toy to stretch you out for us. Why don't we test it out..."

Nines lifts his head and moves back on the bed to make room for Connor, handing him the silicone toy that he'd been keeping upright on the bed with his free hand. There's another jostle of movement on the bed, followed by the Lieutenant's voice. _Likely after getting to clearly see the large cone shaped buttplug being passed to their partner._

His voice is quiet, yet rough with arousal, missing its stern edge from earlier. "Fucking hell, Con... That's... Big."

Connor reaches over to pump a few drizzles of lube across the sex toy and smiles over to his partner, using his finger to coat the first quarter of the toy - for now. "I'm only going to insert it two thirds of the way in, Hank. That should be enough..."

He spreads the left over lubricant on his fingers over his human's now slightly loosened hole, _want_ aching in his groin at the sight and Connor allows himself a few strokes to his phallus. He sighs at the touch and tries keep in mind that soon he'll be inside of Hank alongside Nines. That's certainly worth the wait... Even with his increased libido, he should be able to ignore the desperate ache for a little while longer. Although he will likely ejaculate soon after penetration. _It's a good thing he has no refractory period._

Connor sighs again and begins the slow process of stretching his partner out, gently sinking the toy inside of his hole before withdrawing and repeating the process, occasionally moving the toy aside to directly stimulate his prostate with a finger. He can't help a shallow impatient bucking of his hips in time with the toy, especially when he pushes a rough sigh from Hank, head tilting back and exposing his throat. _He wants to kiss it... Suck it. Leave hickeys and mark him... Even though Hank told him not to._

Nines continues the slow, leisurely pumps along his phallus as he watches his prototype stretch out their partner. He can see how aroused he is... Cock rigid and leaking precum, breathing labored and the telltale squirms of need he's grown so familiar with. He perhaps lets his predecessor suffer a little longer than he should, enjoying the desperate need written all over him, but eventually decides to help RK800.

Connor makes a soft noise in his throat, concentration not at its best with the constant nagging need to reach orgasm in the back of his mind and is caught off guard when Nines starts coaxing over his lower half for him to lay down. He lines up his body almost parallel next to Hank's, guiding his partner's leg to lay across him as Connor keeps easing the toy a little deeper. 

He tries to keep his voice in check... Tries not to make an obscene sound... But as always, a drawn out moan leaves him as Nines takes him to the hilt in one swift movement. It feels so good he wants to close his eyelids, let his eyes roll back and immerse himself in the tight warm of RK900's throat. Instead he keeps slowly moving the toy back and forth, toes curling at the slow approach of an orgasm building deep inside. 

Connor can't help the odd flutter of his eyelids, or the shaky groans that leave him and it pushes him that much closer when he hears a low groan from Hank. Nines keeps swallowing his dick up and Connor shivers before his partner's voice carries over, rough with a tint of smugness. "Couldn't wait five minutes, huh, Con?"

"No.. I..." _He struggles out between the breathless moans._ "Nines, he.... I didn't...."

Connor feels Hank dig his heel in a little, nudging him an inch closer. "No excuses. I suppose you lucked out... But you'd better keep up with getting me ready, Con."

He feels Nines smile around him a little and Connor winces with a trembling sigh at the want to be good and submit to his partners surfaces once again. Connor swallows the saliva building his mouth and thrusts weakly up into RK900's mouth as he focuses on moving the toy again. "Yes, Lieutenant."

"Good boy." Hank chuckles quietly to himself, a groan vibrating in his throat. He forgot how good it felt to be stretched out properly... For more than just a cock. He can feel each time the toy gains an inch inside of him, opening him further. He keeps getting jolts of arousal when he thinks about the fact he'll have two dicks in him soon...

At first he thought he'd never get the chance to try this out aside from Connor shoving in a dildo beside him... Then he thought doing this with RK900 would make it the most exhausting bullshit. _And now?_ He's completely fucking relaxed, shirt still hitched up, nipple damp with Connor's saliva, legs spread and his ass full of a butt plug that doesn't belong to him with Nines sucking off his partner a couple feet away... _And it's all completely fine._

He's glad Connor talked him into it and Hank peeks an eye open again as his android's moans reach a new pitch and volume again. _As it often does when he's about to come._ He feels the toy's movements stutter, then looks beside him to watch Nines' Adam's apple bob as he swallows down his partner's cum. RK900 glances up, holding eye contact with a little smirk and Hank just snorts softly. _Smug motherfucker._

There's a lull of just ragged breathing from Connor and himself before his partner breaks the silence with a still slightly breathless. "Thank you, Nines..."

He watches RK900 lift his head, lick his lips, then smile over at Connor. "You're welcome... You seemed a little distracted, RK800."

Nines watches Connor's cheeks flush with thirium before nodding with a soft noise of confirmation in his throat, cock still hard despite the fact he just orgasmed. He moves out of the way for RK800 to kneel between their partner's legs again and his eyes are drawn again to the Lieutenant's tattoo. _It truly is a beautiful piece._ Nines lays down onto his side and begins tracing the art work again, feeling the slow rise and fall of the human's chest below his hand. 

He takes his time admiring the ink forever captured in his dermis, listening to the quieter sounds of arousal from the Lieutenant compared to Connor's earlier mewls of pleasure and lets his hand drift down to linger over cicatrix on his chest. _This is very a comfortable atmosphere... Unhurried, intimate._ Nines doesn't feel the need to ask as he leans over to run his tongue across the scar, enjoying the texture beneath his sensitive buds. 

It catches him a little off guard to feel fingers weave into his hair as he places a kiss over the now wet scar, but it's not an unpleasant sensation, just unexpected. The Lieutenant makes no attempt to tug at his hair, he merely runs his fingers back and forth across Nines' scalp, sending a light tingling sensation through his sensors. _It's making him a little tired... He loves the odd occasions that Gavin dishevels his hair... It's calming._

Hank keeps running fingers through his hair, eyes closed and focused on the feeling of slowly being worked open, the thick rounded ribs on the plug adding to the stimulation. He lazily blinks open his eyes, looking at who he had _thought_ was Connor... Nope. Fucking wrong. _Nines._ He's fucking petting Nines' head.

His hand freezes and he holds his breath for a moment, waiting for RK900 to glare at him or bite him or some shit... _But nothing happens._ Nines' eyes meet his for a second and he's got the same lethargic expression Hank had just a moment ago before closing them again, dragging his tongue across the scar left from some asshole that attacked him with a knife. _...Heh._

Hank huffs softly, amused and starts massaging his finger tips across Nines' scalp again, relaxing back into the mattress with a clearer picture in his head as to where the RK's are. After a while he lets his hand brush down Nines' neck as he mumbles. "Hey... Think I'm ready yet, Con?"

Connor swallows before answering, mesmerized by the view of slowly opening up his human and hums, cheeks warm. "Mhmm..."

He slips the toy free and looks up when Nines jostles the bed as he goes to stand, holding out a hand for the plug. Connor passes it over with a 'thank you', then smooths a hand down Hank's thigh. "Do you have a preference on how we should be positioned?"

Hank blinks. _He hadn't actually thought about what position they were gonna be in... He'd either been distracted by stress or that damn buttplug._ He shrugs a little and stretches, bringing his thoughts back into focus for a moment. "Uh... No. Just something comfortable that hopefully won't throw my back out." 

Nines places the plug out of the way, then turns around to face his partners again with a suggestion. _The position he and Gavin took on his first night home might be useful._

"I could lay on my back, then Hank lay on top of me, facing you, and you can kneel between our legs if you think that would be comfortable for you both."

Connor pauses, remembering Nines' discomfort at the hotel when he was laid out on his back. He sends a message to Nines, rather than speak. It's quicker and it's unlikely Hank will even notice the exchange aside from a micro expression or two.

C: _Are you sure, Nines? I don't want you to be uncomfortable like when you exposed your chassis. I can take the position below Hank._

Nines blinks at the unexpected message from RK800 pop up on his HUD and is both touched and little vexed. He doesn't like being reminded of moments of insecurity... Nor does he like admitting to his weaknesses... But Connor is aware of his anxieties, so he should be straightforward so they can continue. 

N: _I'm certain. Thank you for your concern, but I was feeling somewhat vulnerable at the time. I feel more comfortable in my own home, my sensors are not exposed to unfamiliar levels of stimulation and I'm sure the Lieutenant would prefer you on top._

Connor nods with a small smile at RK900 and continues like the exchange did not take place, addressing his partner. "Okay, that sounds like a nice position... What do you think?"

Hank's hesitates at the thought of laying on Nines, but he can't exactly be fussy and it does sound comfortable. _RK900 can take his weight anyways, so at least that's not an issue._ "Fuck it, yeah. Sounds good to me."

Nines smiles and politely ushers Connor's lover to his feet before bunching up the duvet in a similar way as he did for Gavin while trying out 'Pearly gates', making a mound of fabric where the Lieutenant's head will rest with a barrier along the side for stability. He lowers himself onto the mattress and makes sure he's comfortable before motioning for Lieutenant Anderson to join him. "Lieutenant? Ready when you are."

Hank never thought this would be something he'd see... Fucking RK900 beckoning him into bed. _When did life start getting so crazy? Oh, right. Connor. The android sent by cyber-mc-fuck-your-life-up. Well, at least it was for the better._

He makes sure his shirt's pulled all the way down again before stepping up onto the bed. It takes him a minute to get the right angle so he can lay down across Nines, who's not too uncomfortable to lay on surprisingly. With how he's built to look, Hank expected him to be completely rigid, but he's actually got a bit of give and the silicone across his torso is the softer type. 

Hank adjusts his position and it surprises him to hear a quiet snort of laughter by his ear. He's only heard Nines laugh a handful of times but he's immediately on the defense considering the situation, frowning with a halfhearted snap. "What're you laughing at?"

There's another chuckle, jostling him a little and Hank rolls his eyes with relief at the reply. 

"I'm trying not to consume your hair, Lieutenant."

Even Hank can't help a huff of laughter at that and he can see Connor looking at them, chuckling with his hand in front of his mouth. His partner lifts his hand with a smile and chuckles. "Haha... Oh dear. I have a spare hair tie in my pocket, let me find it."

 _Of course his android would be prepared when he isn't it._ He watches Connor turn around to rummage through his clothes by the dresser and Hank tucks a hand behind his head to move his hair to the side, laughing at bit at the sound of Nines likely spitting hair from his mouth. "Sorry, didn't think about that earlier. But hey, it beats being bald."

Connor makes a thoughtful noise in his throat and climbs up onto the bed to join his partners, holding out the hair tie for Hank. "Captain Fowler is bald and he's still a handsome man."

Hank rolls his eyes, not really wanting to think about his friend right now... _He's already had to talk to him over the phone with a boner, that's enough trauma for now._ He leans up and ties his hair back, raising a mock-judgmental eyebrow at his android. "Come on, Connor... Isn't three guys enough for you?"

Connor lets out an indignant noise, lips parting as his jaw drops a little. " _....Hank!_ "

He gives a light, one shoulder shrug in return to his android, teasing with a little grin. "What..? Can never know with you..." 

Hank chuckles quietly as his partner pouts at him, brows knitted together and looking a little guilty. "I'm just messin'... Come 'ere, you." 

He reaches out to pull his android down, pressing a kiss to his lips and feels a sigh wash over him as Connor goes to deepen it, grinding his crotch up against Hank's. It feels good and the hunger to be fucked returns, persistent as he holds Connor close to him, speaking against his lips when his partner's tongue isn't invading his mouth. "You know I was just joking, darlin'."

Nines must admit, this is not something he was expecting to experience... Being pinned down beneath Connor and his lover as they make out on him. It's not bothersome in anyway though he's unfamiliar with the sensation of being slightly... _squished._

The exchange of kisses and softly spoken teases continue for a while, but eventually Nines feels he should gently remind them of his existence. "There is still someone beneath you by the way. I have not merged with the mattress as of yet."

There's a soft chuckle from both partners above before Connor's flushed cobalt face appears, lips damp. "Sorry, Nines."

Nines lifts his head a little as Connor leans down to plant an open mouthed kiss onto his lips, the warmth from Lieutenant's Anderson's mouth still lingering and spreading to his own. He rests one hand on the human's hip and his other on RK800's side, rounding his hips against the Lieutenant's rear as they share a few minutes analyzing each other.

Connor pulls away before a minute has passed and carefully moves himself back to kneel between his partners' legs, biting down on his lip excitedly. "Are you ready?"

Hank's been ready for a while now... He can feel that clawing, impatient need in his gut. _They've got him all fucking worked up._ He nods slowly, looking between them with his voice low. "Fuck, yeah I am."

There's a soft sigh from his partner and Hank can see him gazing over his body, eyes half lidded before trailing his vision down between them. Connor's shoulder dips down and Hank pulls his bottom lip through his teeth as he feels Connor lining one of them up. From the quiet groan in Nines' throat... Likely his cock and Hank lowers himself a few inches as he slides inside. 

He already feels like he's on the brink of being full with just RK900's dick inside and Hank's heart jumps as Connor positions himself, still looking down between them. Hank inhales and slowly exhales as his partner squeezes in beside Nines' cock, mouth falling open with a low, drawn out. "Oh... Fuuuck..."

Connor can feel the thirium swarming his cheeks as he shuffles forward on his knees, sinking his phallus into his human's asshole already full of RK900's cock. It's tight... Hot... And Connor watches as Hank closes his eyes, head tilting back as he runs a hand over hair with one of those grunty moans that makes the knot of arousal pull tighter in his groin. He lets a little lop-sided smirk pull up at his lips. "Do we feel good inside of you, Lieutenant?"

Hank lets out a single, weak chuckle, swallowing hard before answering. "You know you fuckin' do..."

"Good..." Connor runs his hands along the outside of Hank's thighs, enjoying the fuzzy hairs across his sensors as he starts up a slow and shallow thrusting with his hips. He slides his hands round to slide them underneath his Lieutenant's shirt and over his belly, moaning softly at the tightness and warmth surrounding his member. 

Nines groans around a sigh and remains still as RK800 starts to move, letting Connor's lover adjust to their combined size. He smooths a hand over the Lieutenant's hip, enjoying the gentle give and slow roll of muscle beneath his fingertips. Connor's human is so warm inside and Nines rests the bridge of his nose against the Lieutenant's shoulder, eyes closed as he focuses on the sensation of RK800's cock gliding across his own.

He tilts his head up, not forgetting the rules set by his partners and is careful with his pressure as Nines grazes his teeth across the human's shoulder, not even hard enough to bruise. He presses his tongue against the skin between as his teeth draw closer, ending with a wet kiss on the Lieutenant's shoulder. _This is all very pleasurable..._ He allows himself a single rock upwards with his hips before sliding his hands up over the Lieutenant's body, a sluggish smile quirking up on the corner of his lips as he encounters RK800's hands across their partner's stomach.

Hank curses under his breath as Connor starts picking up the pace a little, each movement rubbing against his prostate and returning the feeling of being _full_ again. He pants quietly, aware of the two pairs of hands wandering across his body, but too absorbed into the moment to care. _He barely thought twice about Nines' teeth making an appearance on his shoulder, trusting he wasn't actually going to bite him._ A little nibbling does feel good after all, and Hank can feel the puffs of air over the lingering dampness on his skin.

He feels so relaxed, just feeling good and melting into the moment of getting to live out his fantasy that had only popped into his head roughly a month ago. He groans as Connor's hands work up to his torso, guiding RK900's up with him and Hank can only muster up a weak scoff as his partner does nothing short of inviting Nines to grab at his chest. He'd make a complaint about him not being a fucking stress relief toy but... _To hell with it... It feels good._

Connor keeps working his hips back and forth, unable to suppress the soft, breathy moans leaving his lips. He loves having Hank like this... But it's almost a waste to see his cock flushed and standing proud against the gentle curve of his belly. _He looks so sexy like this... Soft but sturdy, chest and cheeks tinted rose with his legs spread out. He could never get tired of this view._

He looks down, tilting his head to the side enough to see Nines' cock hugged tightly beneath his inside of their partner. He can feel the gentle heart beat from RK900's phallus but it's greatly overshadowed by the throb from Hank's strong pulse surrounding them. Connor takes a firm but gentle grip on his human's hips, guiding Hank down to meet them with each thrust and lets his head tilt back with his eyes closed, listening to his Lieutenant's gravelly moans alongside the muted groans in the back of RK900's throat.

Hank can barely stop his eyes from rolling back as Connor steps it up again, that constant, rhythmic slapping of skin between them and soon enough, he can feel Nines moving with his partner. Teeth return to his shoulder, gently scraping across the skin as one of Nines' hands slides from Hank's chest and moves south to start pumping his dick in time with them. Hank moans out a rough curse as his ability to think clearly gets slowly fucked out of him, leaving him with just pleasure and the ones giving it to him. 

Nines gazes above him at his predecessor, Connor's cheeks flushed deeply with thirium and continues stroking up the Lieutenant's erection as he looks away to press his face in the human's neck. He knows he can't bite... _No matter how much he wants to..._ But he hopes RK800's lover will not be _too_ irritated with him as Nines suckles a wet kiss onto the nape of his neck, marking the Lieutenant in the area most likely to be hidden from view behind his hair when down.

He massages his tongue against the warm skin before leaning back and there's a pleasant shiver at seeing the small red blotch. _He did not mark Lieutenant Anderson anywhere near as aggressively as he claims ownership over Gavin._ He admires his work for a moment before sighing hard as Connor adjusts his position, hips bucking harder and Nines pumps his hand faster in turn. 

There's a soft exhale above and Nines makes eye contact with Connor as he offers a hand toward Nines' own, still cupped over the human's chest. He can see RK800's chassis exposed across his hand and wrist, offering to interface... 

Nines hesitates for a moment, unsure of himself and whether he'll be able to relax enough not to spoil the mood... But decides to accept, giving RK800 a small nod as he extends out his hand to interface. He deactivates his skin and braces himself for the connection about to open up to Connor, but it's still an onslaught of sensations when they make contact... Love, joy and desire pour through immediately, fogging his mind alongside the sudden wave of pleasure stacked atop his own. 

Connor feels elated when RK900 takes his hand, thoughts and sensations crossing over their connection - he hadn't been sure whether Nines would even accept the invitation. There's an undercurrent of trepidation as they touch, but it's soon washed away as Nines' thoughts focus in on the new addition to his own. Connor leans against Nines' arm for support once his friend locks his joints in place, and he sighs with a smile down to his human, wishing they could all share this. He leans down, catching Hank's lip between his own and kisses him hard, trying to convey as much love as possible through the action as he tightens his grip between RK900's fingers. 

He reluctantly pulls back from his Lieutenant after a short but long while, the ache to come getting almost unbearable as the time goes on and he can feel that Nines is close too. _The question doesn't even need to be asked._

They thrust into their partner, the phantom sensation of Hank's cock, swollen and hot in Connor's palm as Nines pumps his member. Connor knows his human well and with the rough moans alongside the beginnings of Hank starting to squirm, he knows he's there with them on the brink. He slides his free hand up his partner's thigh, squeezing and gently scraping his nails along the skin. The want to mark up his lover makes itself known, but Connor's fairly certain Nines is responsible for a large portion of that particular craving. 

Hank's head feels like it's spinning at the damn near devastating pace those two have set... Perfectly in sync with each other and balls fucking deep when they slam up into him. His breathing's grown shallow and Hank takes a deep breath, groaning on the exhale as both Connor _and_ Nines grow more vocal. Every time Connor makes a particularly lewd moan, Nines is groaning out alongside him. Quieter, Deeper, but making way more noise than he was before he took Connor's hand and interfaced with his partner. 

He bucks his hips instinctively up into Nines' hand, unable to keep himself still with his climax just an arms reach away. He can hear Connor whimper out his name amongst the breathless moans with Nines panting beneath him before they both go rigid, their thrusts stutter and Hank can feel them both coming inside him... _But they don't stop_. They keep pushing deep up into him, breathing ragged as Nines keeps jerking him off, constantly curving over the head to smear pre-cum down his length. 

They still keep fucking up into him... Teasingly slow but just as deep, filling him up and stretching him out so far it has his toes curling. He curses to himself, eyes rolling up and muscles tensing as his climax hits in a mind numbing wave. It blocks out everything for a moment and he pushes up into Nines' palm, body trembling from the intensity before he slumps on the spot, panting hard as the afterglow sinks into him like lounging back into a hot tub.

He chuckles weakly, still lazily rounding his hips in place as he opens his eyes to Connor smiling at him, blue staining his cheeks and crossing over the bridge of his nose. Hank smiles back, already feeling the exhaustion starting to catch up to him. "Well shit... Haven't been this fucked out in a while..."

"We can always try and beat our record in the future, Lieutenant." His partner snickers softly with a glint of pride in his eye as he slowly pulls out, Nines following suit with a calculated roll of his hips and the sudden emptiness is a little disconcerting. _His body's gonna fucking hate him for this... He's honestly not sure if he could even stand at the moment._ He waits for Connor to slide out from between his legs before carefully edging himself off of Nines, grateful for the helping hand as he's still a bit shaky from the force of his orgasm. 

Hank groans in annoyance at that thought, looking down and expecting to see his cum painted all over his shirt.... _But apparently not..._ He furrows his brows in confusion, then looks over at Nines to see his hand still half cupped and the inside covered in slick. _Did he manage to catch it all? Damn._ At least that takes one thing off the list of clean up. _But he doesn't even want to fucking move right now..._

Nines pushes himself up off the bed once he's taken a moment to get himself back together after sharing RK800's orgasm, then walks around to the bathroom, picking up a towel to wipe his hand and genitalia dry before passing it to Connor. The towel's soon passed to Lieutenant Anderson and the human lays back after drying himself off, sighing up to the ceiling. "You're probably gonna have to help me up, Con. Dunno how stable I'm gonna be after that. Might have to drive too cause god knows I need to pass the fuck out for a couple hours at least."

Nines is quick to offer before Connor's had a chance to respond. "You're welcome to sleep here for a while, Lieutenant. It would give your body a chance to recuperate."

Hank hesitates at the offer, not really wanting to be a burden but... He is fucking tired and the thought of walking to the car and having to _sit_ on his ass does not appeal in the fucking slightest. "Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that... Thanks."

Nines smiles and dips his head once in acknowledgement before stepping back towards the bathroom, pausing at the doorway. "Connor? Would you like to join me in the shower?"

"Mhmm. I'll be there in a minute, Nines." He watches RK800 lean down to kiss his human, whispering words against the Lieutenant's lips as his hands trail up and down his torso. _It makes him happy to see his partners so contented, and he's glad to have helped get them into that state._

Connor brushes the tip of his nose against Hank's, letting his hand slip round his partner's chest to hug around him. "Thank you Hank... That was wonderful. You were so amazing." 

Hank just chuckles softly, already feeling himself start to drift off as he brushes a thumb over the back of his android's hand. "I should be the one thanking you... Haven't felt this thoroughly fucked in ages. You and your robo-twin really are something else. Now, let an old man rest."

Connor tuts softly at the last portion of his partner's sentence and gives him a gentle poke. "Hank..."

His partner just grins, eyes closed as he interrupts with a mumble and a finger pressed to his lips. "Shhhh... He's resting."

Nines continues through to the bathroom and switches the shower on, pulling two fresh towels out from inside the cabinet with his clean hand before draping them across the rack. He hears foot steps approaching and turns to see Connor paused a small distance from him, arms lifted a little as if to ask permission to embrace him. Nines raises his arm with a nod and Connor settles in the space between, arms wrapping round his middle. 

"We had a lovely evening... Thank you, Nines. For both the lesson and helping fulfill Hank's fantasy."

Nines musses his fingers into RK800's hair, smiling warmly. "No need to thank me. I had quite the pleasurable experience myself... Though hopefully tomorrow evening will be even better, my dear prototype."

He can feel Connor squirm excitedly in place before looking up at him, pupils almost lost in the dark brown. "I'm excited for tomorrow... Honestly I feel a little spoiled. Almost like I've had two birthdays."

Nines leans down and shares a single lingering kiss with his predecessor before moving back to step into the bath and under the spray, holding out a hand to help RK800 in. It's not necessary of course... Connor's more than able to keep himself stable, but it was an affectionate gesture. 

They shared showers most days in Russia, and they're quick to fall into their routine of helping clean each other, especially across their backs and areas a little more troublesome to reach. Nines takes his time massaging the shampoo into Connor's hair and asks. "I had been planning on going shopping for a few extra things in preparation for your party in the morning, but since Lieutenant Anderson and yourself are staying for a little while, would you mind if I went tonight?"

Connor nods, eyes closed and a little happy shiver goes down his spinal column at the scalp massage. "Of course not. Would you like me to come with you?"

"Actually... I was rather hoping you would be able to keep Gavin company for me."

Connor nods, hearing a small squeak - likely from RK900 redirecting the showerhead - and water is pouring over him as Nines rinses out the suds from his hair. "No problem. I'd like that... Though I'm not sure how enthused Gavin will be..."

Nines makes a noise of sympathy in his throat and rubs RK800's shoulder. "He still seemed to be in subspace earlier... Hopefully it will make him more agreeable."

Connor hopes so... It was nice sitting with Gavin earlier during the tour of The Vanilla Unicorn strip club in his game. _Not exactly to his tastes, but he was happy to see Gavin enjoying himself._ He takes his turn washing RK900's back as he washes his own hair and wonders. "Do you have a pair of sweatpants I could wear until I leave?"

Nines hums in confirmation and switches the shower off once he's sure RK800 is also finished. "Yes, I'll bring you a pair once I've found some clothes for myself."

"Thank you." 

Connor steps out of the shower and starts drying himself off as he initiates a cleansing rinse for his mouth, watching Nines do the same in the mirror. He's excited and nervous for tomorrow... Celebrating a year of being alive. _Sometimes it feels surreal, being alive... Being free, happy and experiencing love with not only Hank, but Nines and Gavin too... Does he deserve to be this happy?_

He shakes the last thought from his head, swallowing down the unpleasant question along with the cleansing fluid. Connor takes in a deep breath and pushes it out before turning around to hang his wet towel on the rack, deciding to bring up a lighter memory from earlier. "Sooo... You mentioned to Hank about teaching him bondage earlier?"

Nines snickers at the random sexual question and hangs up his towel before raising an eyebrow at RK800. "Yes, I did... What of it?"

Connor shrugs, coyly feigning innocence. "Am I going to be included in that lesson?"

"That depends on whether Lieutenant Anderson wants to surprise you with his new skills, my dear prototype. I suppose you'll have to wait and see."

"Yes, Sir." Connor sighs, cheeks flushing once again and he's already impatient for that lesson. _He'd love to be tied up with both Nines and Hank standing over him, commanding him._ The thought sends a hot shiver through him and Connor rubs his face before quietly stepping into the bedroom, chest warming at the sight of Hank sleeping on their friends' bed. _He wants to curl up with his human, just immerse himself in everything Hank and hold him close._

But his lover's sleeping so Connor continues through to the living room nude, leaving the door open an inch for Nines before pushing a smile out at Gavin lounging across the couch under a blanket. Connor's soon followed by Nines and he thanks his friend before slipping on the pair of sweatpants, liking the way they're just a little big for him. _Like Hank's clothes... But no where near as baggy. He loves the way his human's hoodies hang off of him._

Nines slips on a pair of jeans before pulling his black turtleneck on and walks over to his partner, brushing a thumb over his cheek. Gavin just tilts his head away with a light huff, pouting more than frowning. "Quit it..."

 _He's still in subspace then._ Nines leans down to force a kiss upon his lover, ignoring the meek protests in Reed's throat before standing to inform him of his plans. "I'm going out to pick up the last items for Connor's birthday party tomorrow, is there anything you would like, m-"

Nines barely lets the first syllable of 'my love' pass his lips before clamping his teeth down. _Connor may be aware of his term of endearment, but Gavin doesn't know that and the last thing he needs is to put him in a bad mood before he leaves._ Thankfully his blunder goes unnoticed and his human just hums in thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Can't think of anything."

"Message me if you change your mind." Nines leans down to share one more kiss with his partner, dragging Gavin's bottom lip through his teeth and delighting in the soft huff it elicits from him before moving away to check himself in the mirror, directing his question to Connor. "Is there anything you require?"

Connor tilts his head, checking through a list and considers making Hank an omelette for breakfast tomorrow. "Just tomatoes, thank you."

Nines adds the item to his own list and glances over to check Gavin's blanket is covering his body before opening the door. "Understood. I'll see you both shortly."

Connor raises his hand once in farewell as Nines leaves, then turns around to face Gavin when he asks. "Where's beardy buttfuck?"

He rolls his eyes at the rude name for his partner, but answers. " _Hank_ is sleeping."

Gavin just gives a single nod at that and returns his attention to the television, blankets pulled up over his shoulder and arms wrapped around a pillow on his side. He never bothered turning the tv up... He just laid there and tormented himself to the sounds of his boyfriend fucking two guys in his own bedroom. _It was hot... He was jerking off a little at times._

He smirks to himself and starts to close his eyes again, until Connor asks out of the blue. "Gavin, how do you stay in subspace for so long?"

 _Weird fucking question._ Gavin frowns a little, wondering if he's being serious but decides to humor him. "What d'you mean?"

Connor sits down on the couch by Gavin's feet, angling his body to face him. "Well... I think I've only been able to experience subspace a few times... And it doesn't last very long, perhaps only fifteen seconds."

Gavin pulls a face and pushes himself up to face Connor because there's no way this subby bitch is only getting fifteen fucking seconds of it. "What do you think subspace is or like, what do you see as being in subspace?"

Connor fiddles with the drawstrings on Nines' sweatpants. "Well... Nines and Hank have given me a few intense orgasms and afterwards I... Malfunction a little. It's short lived but I can't see or think for a moment. Everything takes a little while to... Get back online. I feel like I'm floating for those seconds and everything feels... Vibrant, yet distant."

Gavin can't see how a fucking malfunction can be anything but dangerous, but fuck it. _If Connor doesn't seem to care, why should he?_ He guesses it could be considered a sub spacey type thing if the android's all blissed out and whatever.

"I mean... Sounds like what could be considered a subspace but it's not just intense shit like that. Subspace is just a name for getting in a submissive headspace, but there's different levels and stuff. Depends on what you're doing really."

Connor frowns, wanting to understand. "Would you explain the different levels of subspace, please?"

Gavin sighs, pushing the pillow behind his head against the wall. _Nines had his lesson... Guess it's his turn._ "Okay... But it's not really 'levels' I guess... It's more of a spectrum. It all depends on your mood, what you're doing, where you're doing it, who you're doing it with. Like... So-" 

Gavin groans in his throat at being so upfront about his thoughts but he's been in the BDSM community for a while and sometimes you gotta just suck it up. _You can't pussyfoot around explaining a kink or scene and hope the other person guesses it first._

"Okay. Getting choked subs me out hard. It kinda... Shocks me into a submissive mindset, but once it stops, I can get myself together again pretty quick, if I want to that is. Getting worn down over time makes it a lot harder for me to do that... It's more out of my control and I just wanna... Be good I guess? Eh... _whatever._ Anyways, subspace kinda makes you wanna just, let everything go... Forget all the bullshit for a while and you just feel safe and relaxed in the bubble of your scene. You trust that your dominant is gonna look after you, protect you... And in return, you... You just give them anything you can... Everything you are."

Gavin stares down at the pillow, thoughts glazed over as he remembers the caning he got from Nines and the deep ache still sinking his muscles. _It felt so fucking good... Still does. Hurts like a bitch._ He bites down on his lip, lost in thought before his mind snaps back to the present and he clears his throat, hunching his shoulders defensively as he tries to ignore the heat in his face. "...Or something like that. It's different for everyone."

Connor smiles down at his lap, happy to have Gavin being so open with him. It's not the most accurate description Reed could've given him but he's grateful all the same and by the sound of things... He's been experiencing subspace a lot more than he originally thought. "Thank you for explaining it to me, Gavin... So, when I get that warm feeling in my chest, and want to be on my knees. If I want to be used and be useful... That's me... _subbing out_ ?"

Gavin nods. "Yep, basically and if you feel... Fuzzy? Afterwards? That's subspace too. Where you like, can't really think straight and feel kinda fluffy and shit? Sometimes it doesn't last long after a scene or you can stay outta it for hours... Hell, sometimes you get this almost, just... Refreshed feeling and it can last days."

"Oh... I was under the impression that subspace only happened afterwards. Yes, I think I get it now." Connor beams at understanding not only himself, but Gavin a little more. _He's unsure how long it will be before Reed's disdain for him will return._ He curls his toes against the soft carpet and asks as politely as he can. "Gavin. I've been wondering... I know you don't necessarily like my presence, I mean, you're okay with me but I know there's something that's bothering you about me. I'd like to know what it is."

Gavin groans and makes a mock sobbing sound at the back of his throat. _He doesn't want to talk about this... What's with all the feels talks... What happened to his little bubble of subspace. goddammit Nines... Leaving him with the fucking puppy._ He inhales deeply and looks over at Connor with a tut. "I don't have a fucking problem with your _'presence'_ or whatever... You just... Ugh." He rolls his eyes at the concerned look on the android's face and continues. "Okay, you want me to be honest?"

Connor nods, he wants to understand... Perhaps it's something he can fix. "Please."

"Alright... You can't take a fucking joke to start with-"

Connor blinks. _That wasn't what he was expecting..._

"- You take shit so seriously. It's hard to to just joke around with you cause you don't throw anything back most the time. It's no fun if it's one sided... Like, I fuck about with Tina, Nines, Hank... They throw whatever I say right back at me. It's funny. But you sit there with this fucking kicked puppy look on your face and what the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"

Gavin watches Connor adjust in his seat, looking over at him with an open but serious expression. "I can take a joke... I just... I'm not sure where the line would be if I retaliated... And I'm not fond of being unnecessarily mean either, but I can take a joke..."

"If you say so."

Connor looks down at the floor, frowning a little. _He can take a joke..._ He just shies away from anything that involves the more malicious side of himself, and Gavin's humor tends to involve a lot of insults... Being in a scene is different. It's contained, controlled... But he can try being a little more snide with remarks if necessary. 

He makes a mental note and looks back up. "That's all? ...You don't have any other issues with me?"

Gavin sighs again, rubbing his temple as he tries to be honest. "... And you're too soft... I'm not good with the whole affection thing, it makes me uncomfortable... It's easier when someone treats me like shit first. Dunno why, just does."

 _He knows exactly why, but he's not going anywhere near that..._ "So, yeah... Be a dick to me and things'll be fine. Shouldn't be too hard, I usually piss people off anyways."

Connor nods. He certainly can't disagree with that. "You do have a talent for it."

"So I've heard." He snorts at a laugh and smirks at Connor's response, wondering if the android will even be able to grow a pair. _Whatever, he knows now. Up to him what he wants to do._ Gavin wriggles his way back under the blankets, bending his legs up to make room on the last seat for Connor as he settles down to watch tv until Nines gets back. 

He feels the cushions dip as the android moves back and Gavin goes to complain when Connor pulls his leg, bringing a foot up to rest on his lap. He stays tense for a moment, half tempted to kick out... But he decides against it and instead stretches his leg out, pressing his other foot up against Connor's thigh. 

It's comfortable and _thank fuck_ the questions have stopped. He can feel Connor's hand resting on his ankle and he's not sure whether he likes it or hates it... But it does feel nice as he closes his eyes to just listen to the television, playing back his scene with Nines in his head. _It's been too long since he got a caning..._

Connor sinks back into the couch, content and mulling over the new pieces of information given to him. It's not too long before Gavin has fallen asleep and Connor wonders what Nines could have planned for tomorrow... Whether Hank will get grumpy at him for planning on waking up early to make him breakfast in bed... What might be inside the presents he's been forbidden from scanning on the kitchen side at home... 

_He can't wait till tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the stupidly long hiatus 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for comments, they fuel me <3

**Author's Note:**

> also our discord link again, just in case :) https://discord.gg/NMfnyS
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me <3


End file.
